


Y en inicio igual que en final

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Break Up, Cheating, Closeted Character, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Extortion, Face Punching, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humiliation, Humorous Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Public Humiliation, Robbery, Sex Change, Sexual Content, Situational Humiliation, Virginity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… Ahí es donde se encuentra Georg para Gustav o ‘no es necesario llegar hasta la Z, con G y H basta’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- Adrian costó €8,000 euros y pagó en dientes.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto las casi 20 mil palabras de ficción -y nada más- que componen la historia.

**1.- Adrian costó €8,000 euros y pagó en dientes.**

Desde un inicio había sido una relación destinada al fracaso…

No sólo porque Gustav apenas contaba con dieciséis años y aquel era su primer romance con alguien de su mismo sexo, sino más bien porque Adrian era cuatro años mayor y bisexual, más inclinado a las chicas que a los chicos y de paso infiel como el demonio.

—Me dijo que era su prima segunda, pero joder, ¿quién se folla a su prima segunda? —Murmuró el baterista con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar—. Soy un estúpido de marca por enamorarme así de alguien que no… que no… Oh Dios —se inclinó al frente y rompió en llanto más fuerte que antes.

Georg a su lado, le acarició la espalda en suaves movimientos circulares que pretendían ser reconfortantes a pesar de que aquello le resultaba casi más de lo que podía soportar. —Ya, no es tu culpa. Además, ¿cómo ibas a saber que te iba a ser infiel con ella?

—Bueno —admitió Gustav—, una vez los vi besándose en los labios, nada brazos de pulpo ni eso, pero me dijo que era algo que se hacía en su familia. Supongo que soy tonto de capirote por creerle.

Georg suspiró, convencido de que podría ser así, pero mordiéndose la lengua porque Gustav lo necesitaba a él con su compañía y su comprensión, no para que lo regañara.

Lo cierto es que el bajista estaba contento de aquel rompimiento. Adrian era, en su opinión y en la del resto de la banda, un trepador de la peor calaña. No bastaba con que fuera parte del equipo de iluminación y siempre le estuviera insistiendo a Gustav por una oportunidad para él y su grupo de garaje con David, sino que además le pedía dinero para todo alegando que le pagaban una miseria y se lo gastaba en tonterías.

No quería admitirlo porque el baterista era su amigo, pero lo cierto es que a Gustav le habían visto la cara de idiota y Adrian se había aprovechado de su inocencia.

—Al menos ve el lado bueno de todo esto —dijo Georg—, te libraste de esa asquerosa sanguijuela y para bien. Sólo tendremos que buscar un pretexto para deshacernos de él y así David lo despedirá del staff para que nunca jamás tengas que verlo de vuelta, ¿qué tal suena eso?

—Uh… —Se removió Gustav incómodo en su asiento—. Creo que no será tan difícil…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Antes de encontrarlo así con esa chica, yo… —Suspiro—. Iba a confrontarlo porque me faltaba dinero de mi cuenta de banco.

—Dios… —Georg se llevó la mano a la nariz y se presionó el tabique; ya de antes le había parecido estúpido que Gustav le confiara su tarjeta de débito a Adrian, pero aquello era insano—. ¿Cuánto?

—No es el dinero lo que me importa…

—Gus —insistió el bajista—, dime cuánto y no me mientas.

El baterista balbuceó algo ininteligible.

—Joder, Gustav —lo tomó Georg por los hombros y lo sacudió—. Dime un número.

—Poco más de la mitad… Tres mil euros…

Aquello fue más de lo que Georg podía soportar. —Lo voy a matar, en serio.

Gustav se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. —No hagas nada, por favor. Ya bastante tengo con sentirme como un imbécil, no le sumes la humillación de haber sido tan tonto como para dejarme embaucar.

—Pero-…

—Sólo… Hablaré con David. No quiero el dinero de vuelta y tampoco ser la burla de medio mundo, me basta con no tener que volver a ver a Adrian o a su dichosa ‘prima’ en lo que me queda de vida.

—Gusti, vamos… Merece por lo menos ir a la cárcel. Es un maldito ladrón, por no hablar de sus otras ‘cualidades’. Si no convences al juez que se lo ganó por infiel, al menos tienes razones con el hecho de que te robó dinero.

El baterista denegó con la cabeza. —Yo le di la tarjeta, Georg. Y de paso mi NIP. Me lo busqué por dejar abierta mi billetera y mi corazón —musitó lo último—. Como sea, en cuanto pueda voy a hablar con Dave y esperar lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor?

—Adrian aún tiene mi tarjeta. Presiento que esto no va a terminar hasta que esté en saldo rojo o…

—¡Y una mierda! —Se levantó Georg de su asiento y sintió como acelerón de adrenalina le daba fuerzas como para ir con Adrian y ahorcarlo él mismo—. Tú quédate aquí, yo voy a solucionar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—P-Pero…

—Nada de peros —hizo crujir el bajista sus nudillos—. Voy a enviar a los gemelos para que te hagan compañía y traigan cerveza, pizza y muchos pañuelos. Tú déjame esto, ¿ok? Para algo debe servir que sea el mayor de la banda.

El baterista se mordisqueó el labio inferior, los ojos y la nariz congestionada. En otro momento, se habrían burlado de él, pero no ahora y no por esto. Al menos podía estar seguro de que los gemelos se comportarían, porque aunque merecía los regaños a causa de ser tan confiado, Gustav lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era un hombro sobre el cual llorar y grandes dosis de empatía.

—Y no llores —lo abrazó Georg antes de salir de su habitación de hotel—. Ese mequetrefe no lo merece.

—Le di mi virginidad… —Se quebró Gustav con los brazos del bajista rodeando su espalda—. Le di todo y así me lo pagó…

—Shhh, haré que te lo pague el doble a como dé lugar —lo besó Georg en la sien, movido por lo intenso de la situación—. Con intereses y todo, tú espera…

 

Y la espera no duró mucho…

Movido por una furia ciega que lo tenía viendo rojo, Georg mandó llamar primero a David y después a Saki, en ese orden preciso porque pese a todo, necesitaba el permiso explícito de su manager para resarcir el daño que le habían infringido a Gustav.

—Ok, la tarjeta ha sido cancelada —anunció David tras largos minutos en el teléfono con los encargados de servicio al cliente—. Gustav aún tiene que firmar una finalización de contrato, pero estará bien. Por desgracia el dinero desapareció por completo y el banco se niega a hacer una reposición.

—Así que seis mil euros…

—Más bien ocho mil. Gustav siempre ha sido muy ahorrador y los intereses del último año se acumularon de manera bastante ventajosa para Adrian y su saqueo. Una pena total.

—¿Entonces qué sigue? —Gruñó Saki desde su lugar, brazos cruzados y a la espera de ponerse en acción en lugar de tanta cháchara interminable—. Conozco a Adrian y ese chico no es nada más que problemas. Siempre habla de irse de juerga y beberse su salario en cerveza. Sabía que no era bueno para Gustav, pero no a este grado, no así.

David suspiró. —La disquera ya dio la orden de despido. Hasta mañana a las siete de la mañana sigue siendo nuestro chico de iluminación. Después de eso… —Posó su mirada en Saki y después en Georg—. Sería una desgracia que algo le pasara ahora que ya no va a tener seguro médico.

—O dental —agregó el bajista en un gruñido, seguro de que Adrian no extrañaría los dientes frontales.

—Seré honesto… Si hacen algo, lo hacen por su propia voluntad. No quiero a la prensa sobre nosotros hablando de Tokio Hotel, ni mucho menos. Esto se debe manejar lo más posible en silencio y sin alertar a los reporteros de Bild. El resto corre por su cuenta.

Saki bufó. —Dalo por hecho. Ese chico Adrian no sabrá ni qué camión lo arrolló.

A su lado, Georg asintió.

 

—Hey tú, hijo de puta —arrastró Saki fuera de su cama a Adrian. Desatendiéndose de toda culpa, David les había dado la llave de su habitación compartida con más gente del staff y les había dicho hacer lo que era necesario, así que eso estaban haciendo.

Aturdido y con compañía para esa noche (una chica rubia que trabajaba también en el área de luces), Adrian apenas si atinó a abrir grandes los ojos y dejarse arrastrar al baño de la habitación. El resto del equipo, otros tres chicos, apenas si reaccionaron cuando la mole que era Saki se llevaba a su compañero.

—El resto duerma —les indicó el hombretón, arrastrando a Adrian desnudo al sanitario y encerrándose ahí dentro con él y con Georg.

—¡Voy a demandarlos por-… OW! —Cayó Adrian a la zona de la regadera cuando el bajista le dio un puñetazo en pleno rostro—. ¡Cabrón!

Georg apretó los dientes. —¿De verdad creíste que te saldrías con la tuya?

Desde su lugar en el suelo, Adrian no hizo nada para cubrir su desnudez, pero se llevó una mano al rostro y tanteó la zona herida. —Así que el pequeño Gusti no pudo hacer nada por sí mismo.

—¡Te prohíbo hablar de Gustav!

Adrian soltó una risotada. —Puedo y lo haré, caraculo. Aquí o frente a una rueda de prensa. Diré que me pagaba por sexo y que para ello me dio una tarjeta con su nombre. ¡Hasta tengo los recibos, ja!

—¡Serás…! —Hizo Georg amago de golpearlo otra vez, pero Saki lo detuvo con su enorme brazo.

—Déjame esto a mí —le dijo, la mirada fija en el guiñapo que era Adrian en el suelo—. Tú busca esa tarjeta y los dichosos recibos. Si después le quedan ganas para pasar sus alimentos usando una pajilla, podrá sentirse el cretino más afortunado del jodido mundo.

A regañadientes, Georg aceptó. Moría de ganas por ver la paliza que Saki le iba a dar a Adrian, pero más importante que eso, era cuidar de Gustav, e iba a hacer lo necesario incluso si requería de rebuscar entre las maletas por las dichosas pruebas, puesto que lo iba a llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

En el cuarto, el resto del staff ya estaba con las luces encendidas y aspecto aterrorizado. Hasta la chica que Adrian había llevado la noche anterior a su cama ya estaba vestida y parecía esperar su turno para ir al patibulario.

—Oye, que no hicimos nada malo, ¿nos van a despedir sólo por dormir juntos? Porque no decía nada de eso en el contrato que firmé cuando empecé a trabajar para ustedes… —Se disculpaba a mil por hora y el bajista sintió lástima terrible por ella. No sabía en qué se había enredado y con gran probabilidad, así seguiría hasta que Adrian hiciera de las suyas con ella.

—Si eres lista te alejarás de esa mierda, pero allá tú. ¿Dónde están sus maletas? —Se dirigió al resto.

Rob, otro de los chicos de iluminación con el que los chicos de vez en cuando conversaban entre bastidores, señaló con un dedo trémulo una enorme bolsa al lado opuesto de la cama de Adrian. A Georg no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba. El muy idiota de Adrian había sido tan bestia como para guardar la tarjeta y los recibos en uno de los bolsillos exteriores y al bajista sólo le costó revisar rápido los estados de cuenta para asegurarse de que eran todos.

Desde el baño, los gritos y alaridos sólo subían de intensidad.

—Joder —se levantó otro de los chicos de su cama y tomó el tabaco y el mechero de su mesa de noche—. Así no descansa nadie. Yo me largo, avísenme cuándo regresar para ver si duermo algo.

Georg sólo se limitó a sentarse en la orilla de una de las camas y esperar. Cinco minutos bien contabilizados por un reloj de pared fueron los que le tomó a Saki salir del baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Cómo fue? —Preguntó el bajista por puro morbo. Deseaba oír que Saki lo había matado, pero aquello era mucho pedir.

—Dos dientes, cuatro dedos y la nariz rota. Ese chico es torpe de cojones, resbaló en la ducha —dijo alto y bien claro como advertencia para el resto—. No le sentó bien el despido, pero allá él.

—Oh, eso me recuerda —se dirigió Georg al resto del equipo—, David me dijo que pasaran a su oficina por un bono de no sé qué. Requiere firmar un papelito sin importancia, pero son buenos mil euros para cada quien así que…

—Mierda, esto es una mafia, tío —se rió Rob—, pero no me quejo, que conste. Si lo que Adrian dijo es cierto, entonces él se lo buscó.

—Esa es la actitud —asintió Saki—. ¿Tienes todo? —Se dirigió a Georg y éste se golpeó el bolsillo trasero donde había guardado la tarjeta y los comprobantes de retiro—. Entonces en marcha.

Su trabajo ahí estaba terminado.

 

—Ugh, Bill, hazte a un lado… No más abrazos, estoy bien —se quejó Gustav esa mañana cuando Georg se metió bajo las mantas con él y lo rodeó desde atrás.

—Ouch, mi orgullo —replicó el bajista, aun así sin apartarse—. Confundirme con Bill, ¿va en serio? Creo que me voy a sentir menos.

—Oh —exclamó Gustav antes de darse media vuelta y abrazar a su vez al bajista. Sin quererlo, de vuelta ya estaba llorando—. ¿A dónde diablos fuiste anoche? —Le exigió saber—. Los gemelos fueron amables y todo, pero no es lo mismo. Bill no dejaba de insistir que lo mejor era comer un galón de helado con pizza, y Tom quería salir a ‘buscar más peces en el mar’. Idiotas.

—Lo siento, pensé que serían de ayuda —resopló Georg—, pero tenía asuntos qué resolver.

—¿Uh, de qué hablas? —Se separó un poco Gustav y lo enfrentó—. Georg… Exijo una respuesta.

Como toda explicación, Georg se rebuscó en los pantalones y le entregó al baterista su botín de la mañana.

—No lo vio venir —dijo sin más—. Saki lo hizo papilla y al terminar le hizo firmar su carta de renuncia, así que tampoco va a recibir indemnización por parte de la disquera.

El baterista abrió grandes los ojos. —Tienes que estar bromeando… —Susurró con una pizca de júbilo en la voz—. Joder, dime que es broma.

—Nop, y de paso te voy a sugerir que le des a Saki un enorme regalo por su trabajo. Defendió tu honor como si fueras de su sangre, concretamente su hija.

Gustav ignoró lo último, pero los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No llores, Gusti —lo meció Georg en sus brazos—. Todos lo pasamos mal con nuestro primer amor.

—Pero Delilah sólo te dejó por su mejor amigo, a mí me estafaron, me engañaron y de paso me querían chantajear. Asco de vida… —Enterró el rostro en el cuello de su mejor amigo y se sorbió la nariz—. Jamás me volveré a enamorar. Me limitaré a adoptar diez gatos y a vivir con ellos en un minúsculo apartamento de dos habitaciones. Una para ellos y otra para mí.

Pese a todo, Georg sonrió. —No digas eso. Por ahí hay alguien que será para ti y tú para él. Obviamente no era Adrian, y tampoco serán esos diez gatos que dices, sino alguien especial quien crea que tus gases son la fragancia más exquisita y te ame por ello. Ya verás que sí.

Contra su cuello, Georg sintió a Gustav sonreír. —Eres un asqueroso por decir eso, e incluso así… Gracias por… Bueno, por todo. Eres un gran amigo, el mejor en todo el mundo. No te cambiaría por nadie más ni en un millón de años. Tú vales el triple que cualquiera.

—Seh, no todos son tan rudos como para ir a golpear al ex de su mejor amigo, pero hey, soy Georg Listing y es mi trabajo. Al menos tendrás una historia con qué advertirles que si rompen tu corazón aunque sea un poco, yo romperé su cuello.

—Saki lo hará, no tú —suspiró Gustav—, pero gracias de todos modos.

Aquella vaharada de aire tibio le hizo sentir a Georg cosquillas en el estómago, pero se negó a pensar en ello porque no era el momento. Con Gustav a su lado, cálido y oliendo a jabón y a pino por su desodorante, cerró los ojos y decidió que era un buen momento para dormir. Con el día libre por delante, parecía el mejor plan del mundo en esos momentos.

—No hay de qué…

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Bruno nació virgen y seguro moriría igual.

**2.- Bruno nació virgen y seguro moriría igual.**

Georg se lo había venido oliendo desde kilómetros a la redonda, porque sí, desde lejos la mierda apesta y muuucho.

—Es que Bruno quiere esperar a que tengamos al menos un par de meses juntos…

—Bruno viene de una familia muy religiosa, para ellos el sexo antes del compromiso serio es _verboten_.

—Las cosas entre Bruno y yo van bien, sólo una pizca lentas…

—Bruno necesita tiempo, es muy tímido y no quiero hacerlo sentirse obligado para algo a lo que no se encuentra preparado.

Las excusas de Gustav no parecían tener final, porque aunque Bruno daba la impresión de ser un buen chico y de paso, lo era con el baterista como éste lo merecía luego de Adrian, pasados los seis meses de relación aún no habían dado ese gran salto que era tener sexo por primera vez y al parecer no tenían mucha prisa porque ocurriera. Eso por parte de Bruno, claro estaba.

—Bruno es virgen, tampoco quiero presionarlo —le dijo Gustav una tarde a Georg cuando el tema había salido a colación—. Si algo aprendí tras casi dos años de soltería, es que tampoco tengo prisas de ningún tipo. Cuando tenga que ocurrir, bueno… Así será. Hasta entonces puedo esperar y lo haré.

—Seguuuro —le chanceó el bajista, convencido de que ahí había gato encerrado—. Al menos sé honesto, ¿han hecho algo más que besarse o…? —Dejó la pregunta al aire para ver si Gustav soltaba prenda.

—Pues… —Desde su sitio al otro lado del sillón de la sala de conferencias donde esperaban la siguiente entrevista de la mañana, Gustav enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello—. ¿Prometes al menos no reírte?

—Palabra de honor —alzó Georg la mano para enfatizar su punto—. Ahora sí, escupe los jugosos detalles.

—Mmm —hesitó el baterista—, la última vez que nos vimos… ¿Recuerdas que todos salimos a ese nuevo club de Berlín?

—¿El de las bebidas con nombres raros? —Rememoró Georg el apuro por el que había tenido que pasar al gritarle al bartender por encima de la barra que quería ‘un cunnilingus rosado’ y éste no lo escuchaba pero al parecer sí toda persona a su alrededor.

—Exacto. Esa noche bebimos como cosacos y no es que esperara nada ni eso, pero había reservado una habitación para nosotros solos dos y no tener que preocuparnos de nada más, así que… —El baterista suspiró—. Te juro que fue consensual, pero Bruno pasó de estar de rodillas chupándomela a estar de rodillas y llorando. Al principio pensé que lo había lastimado o algo porque la verdad es que estaba desesperado luego de tantos meses de ser sólo yo y mi mano, pero después me dijo que no podía seguir, que era incorrecto y que necesitaba más tiempo.

—Woah, eso es…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Patético en potencia de diez —se recostó Gustav en el sofá y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo en el gesto más dramático que Georg le hubiera visto hacer antes—. Estaba tan frustrado que pasé los siguientes cinco minutos en el baño. Solo.

—¿Sólo cinco, uh?

—No estoy para bromas. Fue horrible. Bruno estaba llorando cuando regresé y no sabía ni qué hacer o decir así que me disculpé y nos fuimos a la cama con una almohada en medio de los dos. Jamás me había sentido tan… Ugh, no sé.

Dispuesto a replicar con alguna broma, Georg se quedó con las palabras pendiendo de la punta de la lengua, pues justo entonces David entró a la sala seguido de los gemelos y la siguiente entrevistadora de su jornada.

—Más tarde seguimos hablando —le susurró Gustav por lo bajo y recuperó su habitual expresión desinteresada. Por su parte, Georg asintió una vez.

Por curiosidad plagada de morbo -y de paso porque se preocupaba por Gustav-, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ahondar más a fondo en el tema.

 

Bruno era agradable, demasiado agradable y educado, tan formal que parecía tener cincuenta años en lugar de los mismos dieciocho que Gustav, por lo que Georg automáticamente se sentía incómodo cuando éste se encontraba en la misma habitación que él.

—Así que… ¿Te gusta algún deporte? —Le preguntó una tarde en que Bruno había ido de visita al departamento de la banda y esperaba por Gustav para los dos salir juntos a cenar a un restaurante de comida italiana. Una más de sus infinitas citas ahora que la banda estaba grabando su nuevo disco en inglés a la espera de un nuevo tour.

—Claro —asintió Bruno, tan rígido que el bajista se preguntó si no tendría dolor de cuello permanente por la tortícolis que seguro le daba por estar día y noche tan estirado tal cual si hubiera olvidado sacarle el gancho a la ropa que vestía—. Encuentro gratificante el golf, el tenis y por supuesto, el deporte de los campeones.

—Ah, ya entiendo, ¿fan del futbol?

Bruno abrió grandes los ojos, la única prueba de que había sido sorprendido por la sugerencia de que a él le gustara el futbol. —No, me refería al ajedrez.

—Oh. —Georg se quedó con la boca abierta, los labios fruncidos en una pequeña ‘o’ tan redondita como el sol hasta que Gustav salió de su habitación dos minutos después.

—Perdón por la espera —se disculpó. Tal cual lo haría un caballero, Bruno se puso de pie y lo beso, pero un beso en la mejilla y tan casto, que Georg tuvo que contenerse para no poner una cara burlona que expresara bien su pensar.

De la mano, pero con una distancia considerable entre ambos, Gustav y Bruno abandonaron el departamento juntos mientras que Georg se quedó ahí pensando en lo platónico y poco romántico que se sentía la vibra de aquel par.

Podían ir a tantas cenas románticas como quisieran, pero en su opinión, faltaba chispa, ese algo que los convertiría en verdaderos amantes en lugar de un par de gays a los que les gustaba salir juntos y fingir que lo suyo iba en serio.

Y amor, ahhh, claro.

 

Dos meses más en aquella relación sin apenas contacto físico, y Georg no parpadeó ni un poco cuando al abrir la puerta del baño aquella mañana, se encontró con Gustav masturbándose furiosamente por tercera vez en lo que iba de la semana. Tan concentrado en lo suyo, que apenas si dio muestras de vergüenza al verse atrapado infraganti de nueva cuenta.

—Gus, ¿en serio? —Se le curvaron muy a su pesar la comisura de los labios hacia arriba.

—Ugh, cállate —resopló Gustav, aún con la mano rodeando su erección y la frente perlada de gotitas de sudor. Sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, no parecía dispuesto a detenerse—. O me ayudas o cierras esa puerta, tú elije, así que-… ¿Uh?

Para su sorpresa, Georg cerró la puerta, pero con él dentro. —Déjame ver qué tal está.

Obediente y un tanto aturdido, Gustav así lo hizo, las mejillas tan sonrojadas que bien podría ser de bochorno, calor, excitación o las tres combinadas en una mezcla explosiva.

—Eso luce inflamado, recomendaría drenar y usar una pomada —rió Georg por lo malo de su broma—. En serio, ¿qué pasa contigo? Esta es la millonésima vez que te encuentro igual a estar horas. Al menos podrías, no sé, poner un letrero o algo. ‘Hombre abstinente por obligación en proceso de masturbación, entre bajo su propio riesgo’, tú elige —le dijo, consciente de que era culpa del cerrojo que no funcionaba. Por eso mismo era que Gustav se daba sus escapadas lo más temprano posible en la mañana, cuando los gemelos aún dormían. Por desgracia para él, el bajista a veces tenía la mala costumbre de madrugar, y en días como esos, también de interrumpir momentos privados.

Gustav apretó los muslos y se cubrió la entrepierna con ambas manos. —¿Tan malo es desear un poco de contacto humano? No es que no ame a Bruno, pero esto es cruel…

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez? —A ver la pregunta escrita en el rostro de su amigo, se explicó—. Ya sabes, desde la última vez que tuviste sexo.

—Mmm, no te burles. Fue hace más de un año. Estábamos en una fiesta y bueno, ese chico me estaba lanzando miradas desde el otro lado de la habitación. Nada serio salió de esa única vez. Después conocí a Bruno, pero nada mayor ha ocurrido entre los dos. Ni… Ugh. Nada, absolutamente nada va a pasar si seguimos así.

—Oh Gusti, vas a morir y tu cadáver tendrá bolas azules —bromeó de nueva cuenta el bajista, pero Gustav no se rió con él—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Como dije antes, puedes salir y dejarme terminar esto.

—O quedarme y ayudar —suplió Georg la segunda parte—. Me quedo.

Gustav abrió grandes los ojos. —¡¿Qué?!

—Oh, vamos —se arrodilló Georg sobre la alfombrilla que mantenían en el baño. Luchando un poco contra las manos de Gustav, logró que el baterista se descubriera—. No voy a decir una chorada como que ‘esto es lo que los verdaderos amigos hacen por los amigos’, pero seh. Tú sólo cierra los ojos y disfruta.

Muy en contra lo que la consciencia y el sentido común le dictaban, Gustav así lo hizo y al cabo de unos minutos, se corrió en las manos del bajista con un amortiguado gemido largo y ronco.

—¿Ves? —Georg se limpió la mano con un poco de papel higiénico—. Nada por lo cual sentir culpa. Dios sabe que lo necesitabas con urgencia y si Bruno no te lo da, bien, allá él. Que no se sorprenda si lo encuentras en otro lado.

—No sé qué tanto va a aliviar mi culpa eso, pero… G-Gracias —exhaló el baterista, apenas recomponiéndose y con el corazón aún palpitando como loco dentro del corazón, él ya no muy seguro de que fuera sólo por el orgasmo, pero apartando ese pensamiento de su cabeza antes de que se transformara en algo más.

—No hay de qué, pero… —Georg se mordió el labio inferior, seguro de que iba a cruzar una línea incluso más extraña pero decidido a ello de cualquier modo—. Sabes que no me quiero meter entre lo que tienes con Bruno, no es mi estilo en lo absoluto y no lo haría si creyera que todo entre ustedes marcha sobre ruedas bien engrasadas, pero si sigues así… Y no digo que esté mal esperar a dar el siguiente paso en su relación si ambos así lo desean, es una buena idea y todo, pero ya han pasado, ¿cuántos? ¿Nueve meses? Seguro que para Bruno está bien, pero tú…

—¿Yo?

—Últimamente estás malhumorado, un poco más encerrado en ti mismo y pasando largas, larguísimas horas en la regadera. Uhm… No que te esté criticando; al contrario, lo comprendo sin juzgar ni nada, pero tú entiendes. Podemos hablar de esto porque somos hombres y estas confesiones son pues… masculinas y eso. Creo. Puedes corregirme si me equivoco, pero presiento que no será así, ¿eh?

Gustav suspiró. Lo que Georg decía tenía mucho sentido y sin embargo, lo que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era algo más.

—Ya, entiendo de qué hablas y erm… Tomaré una ducha. Haré todo lo posible por no acabar con toda el agua caliente.

Comprendiendo que aquello era la manera discreta que tenía Gustav de pedir la tan necesitada privacidad, el bajista se puso en pie de vuelta y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un suave clic.

Sólo entonces el peso de lo que había hecho ni cinco minutos atrás con su mejor amigo le cayó sobre la espalda como una tonelada de plomo. ¿Qué lo había llevado a hacerlo en primer lugar? Y más importante, ¿por qué en lugar de culpa o confusión lo que quería era volver a cruzar esa puerta y obtener un segundo round?

«Estás loco, Listing. Muy loco», pensó el bajista, riéndose de su propia locura.

Después de que Gustav terminara con su ducha (y de paso con toda el agua caliente de una manzana alrededor a pesar de su promesa) tomaría él también una. Helada en su caso, esperando así matar la erección que se iba formando en sus pantalones. Por su propio bien, que así fuera.

 

No fue entonces una gran sorpresa cuando poco antes de cumplir el año con Bruno, Gustav regresó un día al departamento arrastrando detrás de sí la sonrisa con la que había salido horas antes.

Aún en el estudio, el único que presenció la deprimente entrada del baterista fue Georg, quien comiendo maíz tostado y viendo una película de acción, se limitó a hacer espacio en el sofá e invitar a Gustav a compartir con él las maravillas de las explosiones, carreras de autos y chicas sexys al por mayor en pantalla.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó al cabo de diez minutos en total silencio, atento a cómo el baterista comía palomitas sin siquiera saborearlas.

—Terminamos. Quiero decir, sí, terminamos. Fue mutuo. Porque yo quería avanzar dentro de nuestra relación y él, bueno, no…

—O sea que todo se redujo a sexo…

—Sí. Sexo que nunca tuvimos, seh —asintió el baterista—. Duele pero no tanto como debería. A fin de cuentas quedamos como amigos y no se siente fuera de lugar por eso mismo, por la falta de sexo entre los dos.

Georg suspiró y le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Gustav.

—Está bien si lloras y te desmoronas como la última vez, ¿sabes? Eso no te va a volver menos hombre o lo que sea. De todos modos ya pienso que eres un sentimental así que-… ¡Ouch! —Se frotó el costado donde el baterista le había asestado un golpe con él codo—. ¡¿Y yo qué hice?!

—Deja de ser una bestia y sólo quédate en silencio. No lo arruines. Porque no, no voy a llorar y sí, sí necesito un amigo ahora mismo.

—Gusti… —Ajeno a que el baterista hacía lo posible por rechazar su abrazo, Georg se le dio por igual, apartando el tazón de palomitas maíz entre ambos y se lanzó encima de él con fuerza hasta tenerlo sobre su espalda y a su merced—. No lo malinterpretes, Bruno era un buen tipo —«quitando lo del ajedrez y eso», obvió el decir—, pero no era para ti, ni tú para él. Estarán mejor así. Por ahí en el mundo hay un chico genial, divertido, guapo y con un enorme pene-…

—¡Georg!

—… que te ame por lo que eres y te haga feliz —siguió el bajista con su discurso, que esperaba sonara tan honesto como lo era él al decirlo. Sin exagerar, le deseaba lo mejor del mundo a Gustav, y le parecía terriblemente injusto que alguien tan bueno como era el propio baterista, tuviera lo que parecía ser, un grave caso de mala suerte en el amor.

—¿Y si no? —Lo retó Gustav a contradecir su predicción—. ¿Y si jamás encuentro a ese ‘alguien especial’? —Ironizó con un par de comillas hechas en el aire y ayudado de sus dedos.

Georg se ahorró el rodar los ojos. —Entonces tendrás tus diez gatos, y yo mis diez perros, y así todos viviremos juntos en una casa enorme y como seremos veintidós, los fines de semana montaremos un torneo aficionado y jugaremos futbol. Como árbitro invitado podemos alternar a los gemelos, un sábado Bill y los domingos Tom para que no peleen ni se sientan menos, ¿te gusta el plan?

Gustav aguantó medio segundo antes de soltarse riendo a mandíbula batiente. Las bromas de Georg, si bien eran muy malas en la mitad de las ocasiones y en la otra mitad, terribles era el único adjetivo con el cual se podrían clasificar, a veces servían para ver el lado bobo de la situación y simplemente reír de lo absurdo que era todo en la vida.

Podría estar soltero de nuevo y haber pasado de vuelta por una ruptura dolorosa, pero Gustav estaba seguro que mientras tuviera a Georg a su lado para ayudarlo a recoger los destrozos, él estaría bien.

Muy, muy bien.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Caleb vivía tan al fondo del clóset que casi era fauno de Narnia.

**3.- Caleb vivía tan al fondo del clóset que casi era fauno de Narnia.**

Georg podía enumerar mil y un razones de ida y vuelta de por qué Caleb no era el adecuado para Gustav, pero a su modo de verlo, por encima de todas, la que más contaba era que el nuevo novio del baterista vivía tan dentro del clóset, que era difícil no ceder a la tentación de preguntarle cómo estaba el clima en Narnia cada vez que lo veía.

Claro que dentro del departamento, en el estudio de grabación o en realidad, en cualquier lugar que tuviera una puerta y cerrojo, era otro caso totalmente distinto. Caleb pasaba de fauno en el armario a pulpo con ocho brazos contantes y sonantes, siempre asegurándose de que por lo menos uno de ellos estuviera en la cintura del baterista o palmeando su trasero.

Los gemelos no paraban de hacerles burla, alegando que siempre era divertido ver cómo Gustav enrojecía y apostar si era gracias a su mofa o a que Caleb le estaba metiendo mano bajo la mesa. Cualquiera de las dos opciones, siempre lograba poner en el rostro de Georg una mueca de desagrado.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, ese brillo que Gustav no podía evitar tener en los ojos cada vez que se enamoraba. Tan entregado estaba a esa nueva relación luego de largos seis meses de soltería (superar a Bruno había sido difícil pero no tanto como en el caso de Adrian), se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a lo que él llamaba su ‘tercera y es la vencida’.

—Vamos, Gus —le recriminó Georg una tarde mientras el baterista se alistaba para salir con Caleb a una salida en grupo, una más donde lo presentaría como su amigo en lugar de su novio de seis meses—. ¿En verdad no estás ni un poco enojado? Porque yo en tu lugar… Digo, por lo menos me molestaría o le dejaría saber cómo me siento.

Atusándose el cabello hasta dar con ese look salvaje pero no desaliñado que buscaba, Gustav le dirigió al bajista una mirada reprobadora a través del espejo en el que se veía.

—¿Y eso por? Caleb me trata bien, nos divertimos y aunque sé que después vas a hacer algo ridículo como cubrirte los oídos y fingir que no quieres escuchar, igual voy a decirlo: Es bueno en la cama. Muy bueno. El mejor hasta el momento.

—Pf —desdeñó Georg el título honorífico que su mejor amigo le había dado a su novio. Bien, quizá Caleb podría ser el mejor que jamás se hubiera colado dentro de su cama, pero tampoco era para tanto si se tomaba en cuenta que el colchón de Gustav, más que el sitio de moda para la comunidad gay de Alemania, era más bien la perdida tierra mítica de la que todo mundo hablaba sin llegar jamás a poner un pie ahí.

No que el baterista fuera un mojigato temeroso del sexo, nada más lejos de la realidad. Si de algo servía ser testigo, si no presencial en cuerpo al menos de oído gracias a lo delgadas que eran las paredes del departamento que compartían como banda los cuatro, Georg podía atestiguar por el libido de su amigo era de media hacia arriba y sin límite de ningún tipo. Lo cual era sano, nada de qué sentirse avergonzado, más bien un tanto… Extrañado.

Georg seguía sin comprender como así la lista de los chicos con los que el baterista había dormido no llegaba ni a las dos cifras, a diferencia de su edad, que ya rozaba los diecinueve y casi un cambio de década. Bien podría ser porque -sin estar en contra de los rollos de una noche- Gustav prefería conocer un poco antes a la otra persona que llevársela a la cama. “Por seguridad, ya sea que me birle la billetera en un descuido, sea un fan desquiciado que me robe un mechón de cabello para hacerme vudú o después resulta que pillé algo con dientes, mejor espero el momento y a la persona adecuada”, dicho de la propia boa del baterista y Georg tenía que darle la razón por tener la sensatez que a muchos les faltaba.

Como siempre, los gemelos no paraban de burlarse, pero en lugar de seguirles la corriente como normalmente haría, Georg aprendía de la sabiduría del baterista lo más que podía. Para él, que los ligues de una noche sí eran una opción, al menos intentaba mantener presentes las palabras de Gustav lo más posible cerca de la sensatez y el sentido común.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no es mucho, Gus —le dijo Georg sin más a su amigo—. Pero si insistes, al menos dime qué se siente hacer el amor de pie y dentro del clóset. Debe ser oscuro a más no poder, ¿eh? E incómodo de cojones que las perchas se te claven por todos lados, ¿uh?

El baterista bufó. —Caleb es reservado con su vida privada, es todo.

—Yada, yada, ese cuento ya me lo sé —canturreó Georg desde su sitio—. Siempre es lo mismo; promesas de que no es buen momento, que su familia lo desheredaría, que sus amistades lo odiarían y condenarían al ostracismo. ¿Qué más? ¡Ah, claro! No olvides que su perro moriría en caso de declarar que en efecto, le gusta batear para el otro equipo.

Gustav rechinó los dientes. —No tienes derecho a hablar así de Caleb. Si lo nuestro aún es un secreto fuera de ti o los gemelos, es porque queremos esperar a que sea serio para dar ese gran paso. Sería ridículo anunciar algo tan importante ahora que apenas hemos cumplido tres meses.

—¿O sea que está bien que se lo monten en un hotel clandestino pero no que te tome de la mano en público? Por favor, Gus —frunció el bajista el ceño—. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

—¿Ver qué?

—No sé, dime tú. Es obvio de lo que hablamos.

—Caleb me quiere. Aún es pronto para decir ‘te amo’ pero estoy seguro de que él tiene sentimientos por mí de la misma manera que yo por él. Es lo que cuenta a fin de cuentas, le pese a quien le pese. Tú incluido.

—No si planea tenerte como su sucio secretito por el resto de su vida. ¿Cuántos novios ha tenido hasta ahora, sólo por curiosidad malsana? Porque hasta donde sé, Caleb tiene ya edad para ser libre de sus actos. Vive solo y se mantiene sin ayuda de nadie más como para depender de su opinión, así que, ¿a qué le teme realmente saliendo del armario?

Gustav resopló. —No quiero y no voy a tener esta conversación contigo ahora mismo. Caleb y yo tenemos una cita y tú no la vas a arruinar con tus comentarios negativos. Él me quiere y somos felices, así que te agradecería si no te inmiscuyes en lo mío por una vez. Ya estoy grandecito para cuidarme yo solo, ¿vale?

Casi exhalando humo de la nariz, Georg asintió una vez. —Vale, joder.

 

Para desazón de Georg, aquella noche Gustav no llegó llorando para colarse bajo sus mantas, abrazarlo desde atrás y decirle “oh poderoso Georg, tú todo lo sabes y Caleb es un idiota que no merecía ni mi atención. Jamás volveré a dudas de tus sabias palabras”. En sus fantasías, el bajista habría completado aquello con una voz repleta de sapiencia diciendo “te lo dije”, que sería el paso perfecto para… ¿Abrazarse más? ¿Quizá un beso casto en la mejilla? O mejor aún, ¿uno no tanto en los… labios?

Dando vueltas en su cama, Georg pasó entonces gran parte de las horas de la madrugada luchando contra el insomnio y los diversos escenarios idílicos que éste le presentaba en duermevela. En unos Gustav terminaba con Caleb y en otros, bueno, también, pero lo importante era siempre el desenlace, porque o bien el baterista regresaba al departamento desolado y Georg lo consolaba con suaves besos hasta terminar haciendo el amor o despechado y entonces era el propio Gustav quien lo besaba y tenían sexo salvaje.

Daba lo mismo, inicio y final resultaban de idéntica manera, mas no así el intermezzo y Georg estaba que babeaba por las jugarretas que le jugaba su mente al presentarle imágenes mentales tan subidas de tono, que sentía la piel del rostro arder como marcada por un hierro caliente.

Decidido a que al menos podría aprovechar la falta de sueño de algún modo, optó por bajarse los pantalones del pijama -bóxers incluidos- hasta pasadas las rodillas y mantener a raya esa erección suya que se imponía cuando por la cabeza del bajista desfilaba un Gustav vulnerable deseoso de un poco de ‘amour~’ para sobrellevar su dolor por el rompimiento de Caleb.

Tan concentrado se hallaba él en eso, que no fue consciente de que Gustav había regresado de su cita con Caleb y entrado a la habitación que compartían sino hasta que el baterista encendió la lamparita de noche y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Uhhhh, ¿Georg? —Pausa—. Dime que no estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo.

El bajista al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. —No te lo diré si no quieres, que conste, erm…

—¡Oh por Dios, Georg Moritz Hagen Listing!

—Joder, ahora uno no puede meneársela a gusto en su cama, sólo eso faltaba —rodó Georg de costado dándole la espalda a Gustav, quien todavía seguía en una especie de shock—. Si pretendes decirme que es asqueroso o que debería avergonzarme de algún modo por algo que es natural, juro que te dejaré de hablar por un mes, Gustav.

El baterista denegó con la cabeza, aclarándose la voz antes de hablar. —Perdón, f-fue la sorpresa, es todo —le falló la voz, revelando lo nervioso que se encontraba—. Uhm, ¿quieres que…? Por lo de antes.

‘Antes’ bien podría significar muchas cosas, pero Georg entendió a la primera, recordando aquel día no tantos meses atrás cuando había encontrado al baterista en una posición similar y le había ayudado con su pequeño ‘problemita’.

—S-Sólo si quieres —fue su turno de tartamudear.

Lamiéndose los labios, Gustav se sentó al borde de su cama y con dedos lentos pero firmes —al menos Georg no vio ningún temblor perceptible—, tiró de las mantas hasta hacer con ellas un bulto a los pies del bajista. Sin darles tiempo a ambos de arrepentirse porque aquello estaba mal, muy mal (a pesar de que iba a sentirse bien, muy bien), Gustav los sorprendió a ambos al usar su boca y no su mano como se esperaba en un inicio.

Viendo como el baterista trabajaba la lengua por toda su erección, Georg gimió hasta quedarse ronco y al cabo de unos minutos finalmente correrse en la mano de Gustav.

—Perdón que yo no… No me pareció lo adecuado… Uhhh —murmuró el baterista con las mejillas arreboladas—. No está nada bien lo que hice, ¿verdad?

—Todo lo contrario —tiró Georg de él y le acarició la mejilla—. Gracias.

—No, idiota —volteó Gustav el rostro—. Me refiero a que yo no… Caleb no va a encontrar divertido que yo… Mierda —maldijo—. Sabes bien de lo que hablo.

—¿Infidelidad? —Dio Georg en el punto exacto—. No cuenta. No es como si algo hubiera pasado en realidad. Sólo… me corrí.

—En mi mano.

—Pudo ser en tu boca…

—Ugh… —Arrugó Gustav la nariz—. Fue el calor del momento. Una simple tentación. Porque Caleb…

—¿Sí?

—Él prefiere saltarse siempre los preliminares y no siempre, pero en ocasiones yo no estoy de humor para… penetración y eso. A veces un poco de sexo oral antes es…

—¿Maravilloso? —Aventuró el bajista. Gustav asintió una pizca solemne—. Lo sé. No tenemos por qué decirle a Caleb, si no quieres.

—¡Por supuesto que no quiero! —Bufó el baterista—. Fue algo de sólo una vez y así se va a quedar. Yo no soy ningún infiel.

«Pero lo eres», pensó Georg, «aquí y conmigo, hace no más de tres minutos». En su lugar, asintió.

—Mis labios estarán sellados —le aseguró.

Sin responder, Gustav se levantó de la cama y en tres pasos, cayó sobre su propio colchón. De un manotazo apagó de vuelta la lámpara de noche y ningún sonido más se dejó escuchar en la habitación esa noche.

Subiéndose los pantalones del pijama, Georg llegó a la conclusión de que eso no terminaba ahí, oh no, claro que no, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué ocurriría ni cuándo entre ellos dos; con Caleb a la vista y Gustav incapaz de ver que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ambos, lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

El sueño no tardó en llegar y con ello la paz que sólo la inconsciencia daba.

 

Caleb también terminó con Gustav, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de hacerlo antes de que éste partiera en una nueva gira con el nuevo disco de la banda titulado Scream y no después, o peor, en medio del tour. Al menos ese punto bueno se le podía conceder.

El ‘no eres tú, soy yo’ salió a colación, lo mismo que la sempiterna frase de ‘te amo, pero…’ que nunca terminaba bien, porque ese ‘pero’ en cuestión era la peor palabra de todas las habidas en el diccionario.

Apenas sorprendido porque se lo veía venir en los largos silencios y las infinitas negativas de salir del clóset, Gustav no pudo ni llorar o sentirse descorazonado como en veces anteriores. Caleb no había sido su mayor error en materia de parejas, pero sí iba a encabezar la lista a su modo.

Como siempre, Georg estuvo ahí para Gustav al ayudarle a recoger los pedazos de su corazón.

—No voy a decir te lo dije…

—Menos mal —se limpió la nariz el baterista.

—… pero…

—No más peros, ya no más, ni uno —cerró los ojos y dejó que las cálidas lágrimas cayeran libres hasta colgar por su mentón y entonces precipitarse al vacío infinito—. Esto demasiado cansando. ¿Tanto es pedir un tipo decente que no te robe, que te quiera, que sea bueno en la cama ¡y que por Dios santo!, no tenga vergüenza de besarte en público? —Gustav se aferró a la camiseta que Georg vestía y apoyó la ardiente mejilla contra su hombro—. ¿Tan terrible es estar conmigo que todo mundo quiere huir a la menor oportunidad?

—Gusti… No seas tan autocompasivo.

—No, en serio —hizo amagos el baterista de limpiarse el rostro con el dorso de la mano, pero lo dejó por perdido cuando más lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos—. Pareciera que soy yo y no ellos. Yo, Gustav Schäfer y nadie más. ¿Es que soy tan detestable que sólo atraigo imbéciles? Porque pasan los años y parece que me tropiezo con la misma jodida piedra…

Georg suspiró. —No exactamente. Al menos no has repetido. Aún te falta un adicto, un sexópata, un… ¡Ough! No seas violento, sólo quiero hacerte reír para que olvides a ese patán de Caleb —resopló el bajista cuando Gustav lo mordió en esa pequeña zona donde el cuello y el hombro se unían—. Ya habrá alguien para ti, tienes que tener fe en ello.

—Estoy harto de esperar —balbuceó Gustav—. Harto y muy cansado. Yo también merezco ser amado de la misma manera en la que entrego mi corazón. Es frustrante no recibir a cambio nada más que razones para creer que tengo una maldición gitana corriendo en línea paterna.

—Exageras.

—Quizá sí —concedió Gustav—, o quizá no. Da igual. Lo que necesito es alejarme de toda esta mierda, permanecer soltero por una temporada y ver a dónde me lleva esto, ¿no crees? Sanar y sólo olvidar.

Entristecido por el tono vacuo con el que su mejor amigo hablaba, Georg sintió cómo el pecho se le constreñía de dolor emocional.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad? Sin importar cuántas veces fracase lo tuyo con todos los Calebs y Brunos del mundo-…

—No olvides a los Adrianes de mi vida —gruñó Gustav, aún amargado por lo ocurrido casi tres años atrás.

—Eso —se tragó Georg la bola que llevaba atorada en la garganta—. Yo estaré para ti. Ellos pueden fallarte, pero yo siempre estaré ahí para levantar los despojos que queden de ti.

—¿Lo prometes? —Se distanció un poco Gustav, viéndolo a los ojos con sus oscuras pestañas bordeadas de humedad y con todo, sonriendo; apenas una leve curvatura en sus labios, pero era una sonrisa honesta.

—Lo juro, Gustav —asintió Georg—, para siempre.

Por encima de sus respiraciones agitadas, el único sonido que se dejó escuchar fue el de sus labios uniéndose en un corto beso. Apenas un roce, luego un sollozo por parte de Gustav que musitó “lo siento, no puedo” antes de ponerse en pie y abandonar la habitación que compartían en el departamento.

Esa noche el baterista durmió en la sala y al día siguiente, se negó a mirar a Georg a los ojos, pero al menos le dirigió la palabra.

La normalidad tardó después una semana completa en regresar, y en un acuerdo tácito, el tema (igual que su beso) quedó enterrado en el olvido.

Así era mejor.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Dominic era un malcriado y Erik el peor padre.

**4.- Dominic era un malcriado y Erik el peor padre.**

A tiempo para grabar su tercer álbum de estudio, llegó Erik y con él Dominic…

—Dios, no te imaginas lo mucho que te voy a compensar si me ayudas con este criajo del demonio. Si tengo que soportarlo yo solo un minuto más, ¡me volveré loco de remate! —Dijo como saludo Gustav y tiró del brazo a Georg para hacerlo pasar a su departamento. Dentro, el aroma a papas fritas inundaba el ambiente y el ruido de las caricaturas de un sábado por la mañana sonaba estruendoso hasta hacer casi vibrar las paredes—. ¡Ni siquiera le he dado azúcar!

—No puede ser tan malo… —Alcanzó a decir el bajista a tiempo para ver a un niño rubio de poco más de un metro de estatura resbalar a lo largo del pasillo en calcetines, calzoncillos y nada más—. Mierda, retiro lo dicho.

—Me va a volver un asesino de menores si no se tiene —se mesó Gustav el cabello—. Desde que Erik lo dejó no ha parado de romper mis adornos, brincar en mis sillones y comerse todo lo que sus manos alcanzan dentro del refrigerador. Hasta Claudia lo detesta, no ha salido de su caparazón y presiento que no lo va a hacer hasta que esa amenaza ambulante se vaya de mi casa.

—Woah, tranquilo —le puso Georg las manos sobre los hombros al baterista, pero éste temblaba de rabia y desesperación. El bajista no lo iba a juzgar por ello; todo aquel que conociera una pizca a Gustav sabía cuánto amaba éste a su tortuguita Claudia, compañera de por lo menos diez años de su vida. La cuidaba con tanto mimo y devoción que habían llegado a comprenderse el uno al otro sin que las barreras del lenguaje (mucho menos las de especie) interfirieran, así que si alguien la lastimaba, mejor que corriera por su vida—. Piensa positivo, ya estoy aquí te voy a ayudar en lo posible.

—Georg —lo abrazó Gustav—, te lo voy a pagar con creces, en serio. Sólo quítame de encima a ese crío por cinco minutos y estaré lo suficientemente bien como para volver a la carga.

—Tú tranquilo, anda, ve y lávate la cara, bebe una pinta de coñac y regresa. Entre los dos podremos con él, recuerda que sólo es un niño, no la reencarnación del anticristo.

—Gracias —susurró el baterista, desapareciendo rumbo a la cocina y dejando a solas a Georg para lidiar con el enemigo.

En una situación normal, Georg habría dicho que Gustav exageraba. A primera vista, Dominic era sólo un pequeño niño de sonrisa radiante y cabello rubio tan sedoso que daban ganas de acariciarlo. Eso hasta que uno se daba cuenta de que al menor intento, el crío te podría intentar arrancar los dedos de un mordisco. Y eso como mínimo…

Costaba creer que Gustav estuviera saliendo con un hombre recién divorciado, ocho años mayor que él y para colmo con un niño de seis que era la personificación de por qué fumar y beber durante el embarazo daba malos resultados. El colmo era que la ex esposa, que buena arpía de telenovela sudamericana, se desentendía de la criatura y del padre. Lo último que habían sabido de ella era que se estaba gastando el dinero del divorcio en tonterías y luego nada. ¡Poof! Esfumada del mapa como por arte de magia.

Decir que los había asombrado al presentarle a Erik era poco. Los gemelos, tan poco discretos como siempre, habían acosado al novio del baterista con preguntas de todo tipo, desde el clásico ‘¿Dónde se conocieron?’ hasta indiscreciones tipo ‘¿Y cómo diablos es que ahora eres gay si antes estabas casado?’, para mortificación del propio Gustav, que seguro había deseado ahí mismo que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara completo.

Erik al menos había tenido la entereza para no sentirse agraviado por la bocota de los gemelos. Sonrisa en labios, se había explicado diciendo que en realidad era bisexual y que tras la mala experiencia vivida con su mujer, lo que menos le apetecía era iniciar una relación de nueva cuenta con alguien del sexo opuesto. Ahí había entrado Gustav en escena, pues Erik pertenecía a las tantas compañías publicitarias que trabajaban en el área de marketing de la disquera, y en sus palabras, “aquello había sido amor a primer vistazo”, lo cual Gustav desechó bastante abochornado y pidió que cambiaran el rumbo de la conversación.

Si bien la diferencia de edades era en cierto modo escandalosa, lo que más alteró a Georg era la presencia de Dominic, porque a su modo de ver el mundo, un hijo (aunque fuera un hijastro) era mucha, muchísima responsabilidad, y si bien Gustav seguro que podía con ella, también era una manera estúpida de malgastar sus recién cumplidos veinte años saliendo con un padre también recién divorciado y cuidando de su criatura que parecía sufrir de hiperactividad.

Eso último a juzgar por lo alto que saltaba en el sofá mientras cantaba a voz de grito la canción de inicio de SpongeBob Schwammkopf y lanzaba los cojines al aire en una pretendida lluvia de almohadazos.

—Dominic, hey, ¿me recuerdas? —Se acercó el bajista al niño—. Nos conocimos hace un par de semanas, ¿eh, amigo? Me llamo Georg.

—No soy tu amigo —se mostró el niño impertérrito y sin perder el ritmo de sus saltos sobre el pobre sofá. Con cada brinco, los resortes rechinaban y parecían ceder un poco más bajo su peso—. ¡No soy tu amigo y nunca lo seré, tonto! ¡Bestia! ¡Animal! ¡Inmundo!

El bajista bufó. —Muy bien, quieres jugar rudo, pues rudo será… —Masculló antes de atraparlo en el aire por la cintura con ambos brazos y bajarlo al suelo a pesar de que estaba pateando y moviendo los brazos por todos lados para liberarse.

—¡Déjame, mono asqueroso! ¡Cuando mi padre se entere-…!

—Oh, pequeño remedo de Malfoy —ironizó Georg, cuidadoso de la boca de Dominic, no por la sarta de majaderías que estaba diciendo, sino por los dientes filosos que buscaban cualquier parte suya para morder—. ¡Basta! No vas a hacer tu voluntad aquí. Eres un invitado y debes comportarte.

Dominic se giró para enfrentarlo, pero viendo que su habitual rabieta no estaba funcionando, dejó su teatro en el acto y se soltó a llorar con fuerza y estruendo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Llegó Gustav incluso antes de que la primera lágrima (falsa como los coqueteos del diablo, se dijo Georg) rodara mejilla debajo de Dominic—. ¿Se cayó? ¿Está lastimado? —Le preguntó al bajista, pero éste denegó con la cabeza.

—Yo sólo-… —“Intente calmarlo, hacer que dejara de jugar al artista de riesgo en tus sillones, es todo”, quiso decir, pero el niño se le adelantó por mucho y con lengua viperina lo acusó de haberlo lastimado.

—Es que él… —Berrido—. Me… M-Me pegó —se abrazó a las piernas de Gustav, pero desde ahí apreció como reía al creer salirse con la suya. Claramente no conocía al baterista.

—Cariño, yo sé que Georg no te pegó —le acarició éste la cabeza al niño—. No es necesario que digas mentiras innecesarias, Dominic.

—¡Pero…!

—Shhh —lo hizo callar a la primera—. No toleraré falsas acusaciones. Esta es mi casa y deberás respetar mis reglas mientras tu papá regresa de trabajar.

Enfurecido, el niño le propinó una patada certera justo en el área de la espinilla y salió corriendo, tumbando en el proceso uno de los portarretratos familiares que Gustav mantenía sobre una mesita, el cristal haciéndose añicos en el acto y aumentando la tensión dentro de la habitación.

—Jo con el pequeño cabrón —gruñó Georg, al instante auxiliando a Gustav, que se llevó la mano hecha puño a la boca y se mordió los nudillos para amortiguar el quejido de dolor que había salido de sus labios—. ¿Cómo demonios lo soportas? Si fuera mi hijo… No, a la mierda con eso, si existiera entre nosotros dos cualquier tipo de parentesco, ya le habría puesto el culo rojo con mi cinturón. Un par de nalgadas es lo que ese chiquillo necesita, su buena dosis de respeto por vía anal, si me perdonas la vulgaridad, joder.

—No podía negarme a cuidarlo. Erik siempre lo deja con la niñera, pero hoy tuvo esa estúpida junta de improviso y obvio que no lo podía llevar con él. ¿Qué iba a decir entonces? ‘Lo siento, tu hijo es la reencarnación del demonio, deja verifico que no tenga el seis-seis-seis grabado a base de fuego en el cráneo’, pfff. —Se derrumbó un tanto dramático en el sofá donde un minuto antes Dominic brincaba hasta casi tocar el techo—. ¿Ves por qué pedí auxilio? No es mi falta de resistencia, es que ese mocoso es… Sin palabras.

Sentándose a su lado y seguro que ese sofá no tendría remedio (podía sentir cómo un resorte se le clavaba vengativo en la rabadilla por no acudir a su rescate antes), Georg terminó por pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros a Gustav.

—¿Tienes al menos licor fuerte para hacer que el día pase más rápido? —Preguntó, por completo en serio, pero los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa. A su lado, pese a que tenía los ojos enrojecidos por haberse aguantado las ganas de llorar a causa del golpe, Gustav le pareció por completo la efigie divina de lo que estaba buscando y apenas se había dado cuenta—. Uhhh…

—Pues… Coñac ya no, me empiné la botella hasta el fondo, pero debo de tener ahí un poco de vino del que sobró en Navidad. Tendrá que bastar.

—Seh…

Georg no tuvo más tiempo para distraerse; de la cocina se dejó escuchar el ruido de más cristal contra el suelo y el baterista le palmeó la rodilla para llamar su atención.

—Hora de trabajar. Prometo que cuando todo termine, bajaremos a la licorería de la esquina y pediremos vodka. O tequila. O lo que sea.

«Lo que sea», repitió Georg las palabras en su mente, aturdido por la pequeña revelación vivida y preguntándose si en verdad llegarían al final del día vivos.

Ese crío los iba a matar…

 

Para nadie fue sorpresa cuando antes de la marca de los seis meses juntos, Erik y Gustav terminaron en una ruptura más amarga que otra cosa.

Fue una separación amistosa, al menos eso se podría decir. Cuando el baterista les avisó a sus compañeros de banda lo hizo a la hora de la comida, sin más preámbulos que “Ah, y terminé con Erik. ¿Me pasas la mostaza, Tom?” que hizo a todos en la mesa quedarse con la boca abierta y la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

Georg indagó en ello mucho después, ya a solas y con la confianza de que el baterista le diría la verdad, pero Gustav evitó decir más que “prefieres no saber” y así zanjó el asunto para bien.

Lo cierto es que Gustav terminó con Erik luego de que Dominic entrara en la habitación mientras ellos dos hacían el amor. Peor que interrumpir su momento privado (humillación incluida), fue la reacción de Erik, que mandó al crío a su habitación y pretendió seguir sin tomar en cuenta que por una vez, el niño no lucía como su habitual destructor ser, sino asustado, al parecer aterrorizado por una pesadilla.

Ahí había sido donde Gustav vio por primera vez al hombre del que estaba enamorado bajo sus verdaderos colores (tonalidades sombrías y para nada cálidas, sino grises y aceradas) y entendió que no estaban destinados a ser felices ni a estar juntos.

En algún futuro no muy lejano, Gustav quería niños, y gay o no, los iba a tener de algún modo. Pese a que con Erik el descubrir que quizá no quería hijos propios sino hasta pasado de los treinta, o tal vez los cuarenta, sí aprendió que para entonces querría a alguien a su lado que compartiera con él la idea de que con amor y disciplina, ningún niño puede descarriarse.

Ya fuera porque Erik se quejaba del mal comportamiento de Dominic, pero en realidad no hacía nada para remediarlo (era él quien lo descuidaba, quien lo dejaba ser a sus anchas sin reglas o límites claros y quien de paso lo reprendía por tonterías en lugar de lo que en realidad merecía un regaño) o que el baterista viera en ese hombre que frisaba la tercera década de su vida y aún no era capaz de cuidar a su propio hijo, lo cierto es que el romance terminó.

Egoísta como nunca antes y sintiéndose terrible por ello, Gustav le dijo la verdad a Erik: Que lo amaba, que de verdad lo habían pasado genial, pero que ese hijo suyo iba a terminar por hacerle desear la muerte. De paso, que lo sentía mucho, pero prefería mantener una relación con alguien que no cargara tanto peso encima de sus hombros.

—Eres un gran hombre, Erik, alguien más podrá hacerte feliz del modo en que yo no lo hice. A ti y a Dominic, estoy seguro —le dijo al momento de su despedida—. Esto que teníamos, lo nuestro, no podría funcionar bien jamás. Por más que lo intentáramos, sólo fracasaríamos.

—¿Es por Dom, eh? Me amas pero no amas a mi hijo —había respondido el adulto, agobiado al ver cómo esa segunda relación suya fracasaba poco después de empezar y antes de realmente despegar—. Ya sé de qué va esto entonces.

—No. Te amo a ti y amo a tu hijo porque es una extensión de ti, pero es cierto, si lo nuestro dejó de funcionar fue por él. Es un chiquillo increíble, inteligente como pocos y también dulce cuando se lo propone, pero nada de eso cuenta si la mitad del tiempo quieres ahorcarlo con tus propias manos y la otra deseas torturarlo.

—Tú sabes que su madre nos abandonó y-…

—Lo sé —había asentido Gustav—, y entiendo que no es culpa de nadie, pero es tu hijo y a la vez tú responsabilidad, una que descuidas a la menor oportunidad, no la mía. Yo acabo de cumplir veinte años y quiero una vida normal, con una pareja normal que no tenga un niño que claramente necesita atención especial. Dominic tiene seis años, y cuando él nació yo apenas tenía catorce. Aún paseaba en bicicleta, en casa no me permitían ir a la cama después de las once treinta y… ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir? Yo no puedo asumir el papel de padre adolescente, no ahora, y no con un niño tan difícil. Tarde o temprano terminaría por arruinar nuestra relación. Es… que te amo, pero no tanto. Y sé que tú te sientes igual.

Ante aquella lógica irrefutable, el propio Erik había asentido.

Así había terminado su relación, no la peor de todas, pero sí la del final más agridulce.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- François era perfecto en todo sentido.

**5.- François era perfecto en todo sentido.**

El nuevo novio de Gustav resultó ser tan perfecto, que por primera vez en muchos años, Georg tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer y admitir que tal vez era el indicado, aunque quizá no con el entusiasmo que su amigo esperaría de él...

—François quiere que vivamos juntos —le confesó Gustav una mañana que desayunaban juntos y respiraban la paz y tranquilidad que sólo el haber finalizado el Humanoid Tour podía dar. Era lo que Georg no podía entender, si apenas dos semanas antes habían terminado con un proyecto de tal magnitud, ¿cómo era posible que el baterista tuviera ya un nuevo novio y entre sus planes estuviera el mudarse de departamento con un casi desconocido? No le cuadraba en la cabeza tanta premura por irse a vivir juntos de la misma manera en que no le cuadraba que alguien tan perfecto como François existiera y fuera de carne y hueso en lugar de una criatura celestial caída del cielo específicamente para Gustav.

—Uhhh —murmuró, taza de café en mano—. ¿François, eh? Ese chico vaya que sí se mueve rápido.

Gustav ignoró su comentario malintencionado y bebió de su propio vaso de jugo. —No te digo que lo vaya a hacer. Es sólo que él lo sugirió y… No parece una mala idea.

—¿Porque es rico, guapo y tiene un condominio en Berlín? —Ironizó el bajista—. Bueno, así yo también me mudaría con él. Si el precio es un poco de sexo gay, bien vale la pena.

Gustav lo fulminó desde el otro lado de la mesa con sus ojos. —Sabes que no es así. François es dulce, me trata bien y me hace feliz. Aún es pronto para decirlo, pero sería muy fácil llegar a amarlo. Por supuesto que consideraría mudarme con él, sé que nos iría bien.

—Plus, no es un ladrón, tampoco un virgen, ni mucho menos vive en el clóset con su hijo demonio, oh sí, es perfecto para ti.

Ante aquella bofetada de guante blanco que era una clara burla a sus fallidas relacionadas pasadas, Gustav dejó caer su tenedor sobre el plato en un repiqueteo de metal y cristalería que hizo estallar la tensión reinante en la habitación.

—¿Es que no puedes sólo estar feliz por mí? —Inquirió Gustav en voz baja y Georg se sintió tocado por las palabras de su mejor amigo—. Él me quiere y me respeta, me ofrece lo que nadie más me ha ofrecido. ¿Qué si antes hubiera cometido errores a la hora de enamorarme? Con François es diferente, e incluso si no funciona, yo soy un adulto responsable que toma sus propias decisiones. Pago mi renta, cocino mi comida y vivo mi vida a mi modo, así que yo elijo si me voy a vivir con François o no.

Acalorado por su discurso, se puso en pie, plato en mano y enfiló directo al fregadero, donde abrió ambas llaves del agua y se inclinó al frente para no demostrar cuánto le afectaba que su mejor amigo en todo el mundo no pudiera apoyarlo en esa etapa de su vida porque al parecer sólo era en las malas y nunca cuando una buena llegaba al fin a su puerta y tocaba.

—Gusti… —Con un nudo en la garganta que asemejaba una obstrucción de gran calibre, Georg apenas si encontró las palabras adecuadas—. Yo te apoyo, sabes que sí. Ya sea que te quieras teñir el cabello de verde o en verdad ir a vivir con François, tú sabes que te apoyaría incondicionalmente. Es sólo que… Me preocupo por ti como un amigo debería hacerlo —mintió a medias, porque la verdad era que estaba enamorado del baterista y su recién descubierto sentimiento era aún muy frágil como para exponerlo a la luz—. No quisiera que te apresuraras a entregar tu corazón como otras veces porque-…

—Es eso, ¿uh? Qué crees que no he aprendido nada de todas esas ocasiones en que me hicieron añicos. —Cerrando las llaves de vuelta, Gustav se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Georg—. Tú ya lo conoces, François no es ese tipo de persona.

«Pero no soy yo», pensó el bajista con el pecho apretado acongojado, «y él no te merece sin importar que sea rico, guapo y tu hombre ideal».

En su lugar, fingió una sonrisa. —Entonces… Me alegro mucho por ambos, en serio. Ya era hora de que el karma te pagara por cuentas pasadas y te permitiera ser feliz.

Aliviando la tensión de sus facciones, Gustav se atrevió a sonreír. —¿De verdad lo crees?

—¡Por supuesto! Nadie lo merece más que tú, Gus. Estoy seguro que François y tú serán muy felices cuando vivo juntos. Quién sabe, tal vez por fin puedas ser el dueño de un perro ahora que tendrás el enorme jardín que tanto has deseado por años —fingió una felicidad que en verdad no sentía.

Gustav ni de lejos se olió que en realidad por dentro, Georg estaba que se ahogaba en un mar de desesperación. Incauto por completo de ello, redujo la distancia entre ambos y lo abrazó poniendo después la mejilla sobre su hombro.

—Gracias —musitó—. Estaba asustado de admitir que un cambio tan grande podría no ser lo mejor, pero con tu apoyo siento que hago lo correcto.

Apretando los labios en una delgada línea porque la habitación estaba dando vueltas, Georg hizo de tripas corazón y lo abrazó por igual, seguro de que si lo de Gustav con François funcionaba, él se iba a querer morir del dolor.

—Para eso son los amigos, ¿no? —Dijo en su lugar, abrazándolo más fuerte e ignorando el resoplido que Gustav dejó salir al verse estrujado hasta el límite de su resistencia. Él mismo presentía que Georg no era del todo honesto con lo que pensaba de François, pero sin siquiera llegar a imaginar el verdadero cariz que todo aquello tenía en realidad.

Convencido entonces de que nada malo pasaba y en realidad era su mente sonando alarmas donde no las había, Gustav remató sin querer con las peores palabras posibles.

—Entonces… Está decidido. Me iré a vivir con François. ¿Me ayudarás a empacar?

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad (era eso o darse contra la pared hasta perder la consciencia), Georg soltó un “claro, por supuesto, tú sólo di cuándo y ahí estaré con cajas y cinta para darte la mano” un tanto hueco y exagerado, pero no tanto como para que Gustav creyera que se tratara de algo más que un simple caso de desconfianza hacia François. Ni por asomo se imaginaba que en realidad eran celos, tan verdes que podían ser considerados como radiactivos.

Aquel desayunó terminó después con Georg huyendo por la puerta principal, asegurándole a Gustav que no podía quedarse porque tenía algo qué hacer tan importante que no podía ser para otro día y el baterista lo dejó partir, sin sospechar siquiera que a Georg le tomaría diez minutos de llanto ininterrumpido dentro de su automóvil el poder salir del estacionamiento.

Por el bien de su amistad, pensó el bajista limpiándose la nariz con fuerza y listo para partir de una vez por todas, así era mejor.

 

Georg no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado y que de paso amaba a Gustav como en las películas. Nada de una repentina revelación ni mucho menos, tampoco una epifanía disparada como por revólver en un momento crítico, sino despacio, con el transcurso de los años y a su propio ritmo.

Con una taza de café en la mano e incapaz de tomar una ducha y cambiarse por una vez en los tres días que llevaba encerrado dentro de su departamento, se preguntó no por primera vez qué habría pasado de haber tenido valor y haberse confesado con el baterista antes de que éste conociera a François.

«Probablemente nada, papanatas», se amonestó por tener aunque fuera una pequeña luz de esperanza. «Te habría rechazado e igual habría conocido a François, excepto que quizá todo sería tenso entre nosotros y nada volvería a ser igual. Eso habría pasado, idiota».

Fuera o no cierto, era a lo que Georg se aferraba para mantener la cordura y no romper su fachada a mitad del acto que se había convertido ser sólo amigo de Gustav y nada más.

Lo que era peor a ojos del bajista, era que simplemente él no era adecuado para Gustav.

No era gay, empezando por el primer gran impedimento. Además del baterista, jamás había sentido atracción por ningún otro hombre, y siendo honesto, dudaba que alguna vez fuera así. No que en ello hubiera algún deseo homofóbico secreto o negara su sexualidad, pero lo cierto era que la anatomía masculina no le encendía en lo absoluto a menos que imaginara a Gustav. Había intentado con porno gay (descargado con culpa y visto sin mucho interés) que ni una mísera erección le había conseguido sino hasta imaginar que el protagonista de la película era el baterista y entonces… En resumidas cuentas, no, no era gay, pero por Gustav podría fácilmente tomar una decisión que iba en contra de su natura.

Luego estaba el no tan pequeño detalle de que ellos dos eran amigos de más de la mitad de la vida, compañeros de banda además de todo. Y no sólo una pequeña banda de garaje que podía separarse si lo suyo no funcionaba, sino más bien una banda con varios discos de platino, premios al por mayor y una base de fans a nivel mundial. Si por culpa de iniciar algo que después terminaba mal acababan con Tokio Hotel, seguro que los gemelos los perseguirían hasta el día de su muerte con sendo par de cuchillos de carnicero para castrarlos, en parte por haber cedido a la tentación, pero seguro también porque ese par de bastardos encontrarían un placer malsano en hacerlo.

No menos importante en su lista de razones en contra, estaba el propio hecho de que Gustav jamás lo había visto con esos ojos, metafóricamente hablando de que luego de tantos años de amistad, lo que menos esperaría por parte del bajista sería una confesión de amor. Ni romántica, ni desesperada, ni de ningún tipo, sólo no. Cierto que en el pasado ellos dos habían tenido su par de ‘roces’ (a Georg aún le hervía la sangre con deseo de recordar los labios de Gustav succionando su erección) pero aquello había sido parte del mantra ‘haz, no digas jamás’ al grado en que ni habían ocurrido repeticiones así como tampoco alusiones verbales de ello. En el pasado se encontraban esos dos contactos íntimos y al parecer ahí se iban a quedar hasta el fin de sus días, acumulando moho en la oscuridad.

Georg podía seguir así por horas, enumerando cada razón por la cual lo suyo con Gustav no podría funcionar jamás y lo único que iba a conseguir era deprimirse más, pero no podía detenerse.

Desconsolado como estaba, en lo único que podía pensar era que de entre todos los posibles novios y pretendientes del baterista, él era el peor. Cierto, no tenía un hijo de seis años que pudiera venir a joderles la relación con sus subidones de azúcar y el mal comportamiento que éste le ocasionaría, pero no por ello era mejor de lo que Erik había sido. Tampoco le iba a robar a Gustav o a engañarlo, pero como para eso primero necesitaba tener una relación con el baterista -relación que él sabía, jamás pasaría de ser amistosa, casi de hermanos- entonces se aferraba a la lista de contras en las que ‘no gay, mejor amigos y todo eso’ encabezaban las razones de su tristeza.

—Y no olvides que él ya está con alguien más, el señor ‘yo-François-tan-perfecto-que-de-mi-culo-salen-doblones’ —gruñó el bajista en voz alta, viendo desde la ventana de su apartamento en el tercer piso a la lejanía. ¿De verdad podría ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba?

«Claro que sí», le hizo ver esa insidiosa voz dentro de su cabeza y que sólo salía a la luz para sumirlo a él más en la oscuridad. «Vivirán juntos y le darán un hogar a ese perro del que Gustav tanto habla. Tendrán después hijos, adoptados o de tubo, pero los tendrán; la parejita o incluso más. Envejecerán juntos y morirán juntos, y entonces tú te preguntarás qué habría pasado si tan sólo hubieras dicho algo, lo que fuera, en el momento correcto… Pero jamás llegando a saber la verdad».

Cerrando los ojos y dejando que las tibias lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, Georg bebió un sorbo más de su café, que sin darse cuenta, se había puesto frío.

El contraste fue pequeño, pero abrumador.

 

—Ten —le entregó François a Georg una cerveza fría, perfecta para esa tarde calurosa en la que entre ellos tres habían cargado con cada pequeña pertenencia de Gustav al nuevo condominio donde vivirían juntos—. Gracias por todo, seguro que sin ti no lo habríamos logrado.

—Mmm —agradeció Georg de algún modo la bebida. «Y el cabrón es tan amable que casi duele odiarlo», pensó mientras bebía un largo trago y dejaba que el alcohol relajara la tensión de la tarde. La espalda estaba que lo mataba, pero peor era el dolor que llevaba aposentado en el pecho y que se parecía a una arritmia por la manera irregular en que su corazón latía cada vez que recordaba por qué se encontraba ayudando a ese par.

Ahí estaban, en el bello condominio nuevo que François había comprado en Hamburg luego de que Gustav le dijera que prefería no moverse de ciudad, por comodidad y gusto al clima del norte de Alemania. Georg quería creer que era porque el propio baterista no quería separarse de él, pero las apuestas iban tan en su contra que mejor bebió otro trago de cerveza para aplacar la bola como bala de cañón que amenazaba con subir hasta su garganta y asfixiarlo.

—Joder, y pensaba que Bill era el que más ropa tenía, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro —los alcanzó Gustav cargando la última caja del día—. Ahora sólo quiero recostarme y dormir por lo menos doce horas.

—Oh, tenía mejores planes para esta noche, Gus —le pasó François el brazo por la cintura y lo besó en la mejilla—. A menos que en verdad quieras descansar. Siempre podemos estrenar esa cama King-size que compré cuando te sientas mejor.

—Uhhh —enrojeció el baterista, con todo, halagado a más no poder.

—Hey, yo sigo aquí. Guarden sus asuntos de adultos para cuando baje el sol —les chanceó Georg con la mejor sonrisa que pudo conseguir dadas las circunstancias. Nuevo trago a su cerveza y se preguntó su podría emborracharse lo suficientemente rápido como para no tener que sufrir al ver a ese par reír y ser felices juntos. El estómago le temblaba de sólo pensarlo y lo que más deseaba era desaparecer y volver a refugiarse en su propio departamento por una semana completa—. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir…

—¿No te quedas a cenar? —Lo invitó Gustav—. Seguro que la instalación de gas aún no está conectada, pero podemos pedir algo para llevar. ¿Pizza? ¿Curry? —Consultó con François.

—Por mí lo que sea, todo sabe delicioso si estoy contigo —volvió a besarlo su novio.

«Claro, porque eres demasiado perfecto para ser real», pensó Georg ya sin la rabia de antes. Daba igual. Por dentro se sentía vacío y sin ánimos de nada que no fuera meterse bajo las mantas y llorar hasta caer dormido. «Qué bajo he caído…»

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Ya es tarde para mí y ustedes necesitan un poco de tiempo a solas en su nidito del amor. Uhm, ¿te veo luego, Gus?

—Por supuesto —respondió éste, despidiéndose de su amigo sin sospechar lo mucho que a éste le dolía y le alegraba al mismo tiempo verlo así—. Te hablo en la semana y entonces te invitaré a comer como cada domingo pero esta vez en mi nueva cocina.

—Hecho. —Despidiéndose a su vez de François, Georg dio media vuelta y enfiló fuera del condominio, pasando por los dos automóviles estacionados en la entrada y la gran cantidad de macetas con flores que Gustav tenía planeado plantar en su jardín en el transcurso de la semana, en sus palabras “aprovechando que no estaban de gira y él siempre había querido sacar a relucir sus dotes de jardinero”. El bajista recordó que incluso en una ocasión le había dicho que fantaseaba con tener una huerta, así que… Quién sabría, tal vez al lado de François estaba la vida que Gustav merecía al fin luego de tantos romances fallidos.

—Lo nuestro no estaba destinado a ser —musitó Georg para sí, y con la esperanza hecha polvo, se convenció de que era así.

Sólo el tiempo se negaría a darle la razón.

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- … hasta que decidió ser a tiempo completo Francine.

**6.- … hasta que decidió ser a tiempo completo Francine.**

Dos años después en lo que parecía la relación más idílica del mundo y resultó que François no iba a ser más el novio de Gustav, sino su novia…

—Debí haber visto las señales, joder… —Gruñó al baterista, bebiendo lo que sería su quinto trago directo de la botella de tequila y en vano tratando de olvidar la devastadora noticia que François le había dado luego de dos años juntos en lo que parecía perfecta armonía hasta esa mañana—. Es sólo que…

—Dilo, te hará bien —lo pasó Georg el brazo por los hombros—. Habla mal si quieres de él, hazlo trizas. Si esto en verdad se terminó como dices, entonces estás en tu derecho de maldecirlo hasta la quinta generación. Adelante.

Gustav suspiró. —Esa es la cuestión, verás: Quitando el detalle de que él ahora quiere ser una ella, el resto es perfecto… Nos entendemos tan bien como siempre, todo marcha de maravilla en casa y en realidad, todo podría ser lo mismo excepto que yo quiero a François, vida con él y no con Francine, joder.

—¿Francine? —Hizo Georg una mueca muy a su pesar—. Eso suena demasiado cerca de-…

—Franziska, lo sé. Es terrible. No me atrevería a llamarlo así ni por todos los premios que hemos ganado. Sólo no puedo —rompió Gustav a llorar con la botella tan apretada en su mano, que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos—. Y me siento terrible porque… Es su sueño, ¿sabes? François también sufrió al decírmelo, y no quiero que por mi egoísmo él deje de ser quien es, o ella más bien. ¿Qué clase de novio sería si me negara a aceptarlo?

—Un novio no, pero quizá un amigo… —Le quitó Georg la botella de las manos antes de que le diera por estrellarla contra la pared más cercana y con ello encendiera dentro de sí una mecha destructiva que le costaría caro a la hora de ajustar cuentas con su casero—. ¿Crees que después de todo este proceso puedas seguir con él, digo, ella? Ya sabes, como… pareja —susurró lo último.

Enjugándose los ojos, el baterista denegó. —Lo dudo. Es más, estoy seguro de que no podría. Al menos de mi parte es imposible. Yo soy gay, Georg. Totalmente gay. Si François en verdad va a pasar por todo ese proceso con las hormonas, los implantes y después las cirugías… Yo no quiero estar ahí para verlo. ¡Él va a convertirse en una jodida chica! Es más de lo que puedo soportar.

—Gusti… —Sufrió también Georg al verlo así. Sin importar que tras largos dos años de mantener sus propios sentimientos a raya y sin mucho éxito para extinguir lo que él sabía, eran ilusiones vagas, el bajista tampoco quería ver a Gustav sufrir.

—Es que… ¿C-Cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo que François planeaba? —Arrebatándole la botella a Georg, bebió otro trago más y la garganta le ardió al pasar el líquido—. Te diré un secreto porque eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo, ¿sí? Especial para ti, sólo para que veas lo idiota que soy —rió para sí—. François, él… Bueno, a veces se ponía lencería fina y zapatillas para recibirme luego de cada gira o me sorprendía después de un largo día de trabajo usando esos pequeños negligés transparentes repletos de listones y encajes. Era sexy de cojones… Nada como llegar a casa y encontrarlo en la cama así, siempre oliendo a flores y a incienso. Encendía velas, tenía listas unas copas de vino y el aceite para los masajes. François siempre fue muy delicado con su apariencia, depilado por todos lados y oliendo a frambuesa… Ahora el aroma me da náuseas de sólo pensarlo… Fui tan estúpido, en serio.

Sin saber qué decir luego de aquella confesión, Georg sólo atinó a preguntar lo más obvio en todo aquello.

—¿En verdad no le darías una segunda oportunidad? Porque lo amas, ¿verdad? Debajo de toda la apariencia física se encuentra la persona de la que te enamoraste… Porque sigues enamorado, eso es obvio. Tal vez si lo hablan, puedan llegar a un acuerdo para ambos que sea satisf-…

—¡No! —Saltó el baterista—. Ya te lo dije. Yo soy gay, lo he sabido desde toda la vida, no me van las chicas. Aprecio su belleza, su redondez de formas y todo eso, pero no me ponen. Me gusta el pene, así de sencillo. No soy ni seré jamás un bisexual; sé lo que me gusta y lo que no, y lo que encabeza esa segunda lista es la idea de acostarme con alguien del sexo opuesto. Punto. Siempre he sido honesto conmigo mismo, también con el resto del mundo. François me mintió… Ni siquiera estoy molesto porque lo nuestro se fue al caño en menos de cinco segundos gracias a su ‘gran noticia’ —chilló al decirlo—, sino porque desde un principio me engañó. Así como si nada.

—Entiendo…

—¡No, tú no entiendes nada! —Se cubrió Gustav el rostro con ambas manos—. ¡Me estafaron! Le entregué mi corazón a François pensando que por fin, por una jodida vez luego de tantas relaciones de mierda que he tenido, podría ser feliz al lado de alguien más. ¡Él también me vio la cara! —Jadeó por el esfuerzo de gritar—. ¿Tan difícil era decirme ‘hey, lo siento, en realidad soy una chica dentro del cuerpo de un hombre’ en lugar de esperar dos años antes de soltar la bomba? Ahora no puedo ni mirarlo a la cara sin sentir que sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para venderme su cambio de planes y esperar que le diera todo mi apoyo. Como si esperara que yo me quedara a su lado después de esto.

—Es tu novio, Gus. Él quiere tu apoyo…

El baterista rió, y en ello no había nada de humor. —¿Pues sabes qué? Su plan falló, porque ahora es mi novia y yo soy gay. Es definitivo, terminamos y para bien. No voy a dar marcha atrás y me voy a mudar, Lukas se viene conmigo y es todo.

«Es todo», repitió Georg las palabras del baterista, seguro de que en absoluto lo era.

 

Tal como había ocurrido hacía dos años pero a la inversa, Georg también ayudó en aquella ocasión a que el baterista se mudara de casa, esta vez del condominio donde tan feliz había sido hasta una semana antes, de vuelta a un deprimente departamento. No el mismo que tenía antes; triste de descubrirlo, Gustav se había topado con que su viejo edificio de viviendas era ahora uno de oficinas dedicadas a la asistencia social y regresar a su vida de antes resultaría incluso más complicado de lo que ya parecía. Tan buen amigo como era, el bajista le había ofrecido hospedarse en su propio piso sin costo alguno, pero Gustav lo había rechazado alegando que necesitaba estar solo para pensar y éste no había insistido después.

—Gusti, por favor…

—No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, François.

—Pero…

—Sólo déjame ir.

—Vamos a hablar un poco…

—No.

—¿Es que no te preocupas por Lukas?

Georg escuchó a Gustav suspirar. —Volveré por él. Sabes muy bien eso. Lukas es mío.

—Te va a extrañar mucho, casi tanto como yo…

—Por favor, François…

—Ahora es Francine…

El bajista deseó cubrirse las orejas con ambas manos y ponerse a tararear en voz alta para no tener que escuchar su conversación, pero parecía imposible no hacerlo.

—Cuídate, ¿sí? Erm… Francine.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Georg vio el incómodo intercambio de abrazos que tuvieron y al cabo de unos segundos estaba Gustav a su lado cargando lo que sería la última caja con sus pertenencias.

—Es todo —murmuró éste con los ojos húmedos pero la voz firme—. Resulta que tiré más objetos de los que empaqué, pero… Lo único que me duele dejar atrás es a Lukas. Dios… Voy a volver por él lo antes posible, lo juro. —Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero el baterista se apresuró a limpiársela—. Vámonos. No puedo estar más tiempo aquí. La atmósfera es tan deprimente que temo suicidarme —bromeó, y aquella fue la primera prueba de que iba en camino a superar a François.

O a Francine, porque en ese punto de su vida, daba lo mismo.

 

—Hey —se acurrucó Georg debajo de las mantas con Gustav y lo abrazó por detrás—. Esperaba encontrarte congestionado de tanto llorar.

—Ja-ja —ironizó el baterista, con todo, dejándose envolver por el cálido cuerpo que lo sujetaba—. Estoy muy cansado de eso. Ya no me quedan lágrimas para seguir. Es de idiotas darle tu corazón a otro idiota y esperar que no lo rompa. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?

—¿Qué?

Gustav entrelazó sus dedos por encima de su pecho. —Que está bien así. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tendría diez gatos y viviríamos solos ellos y yo en un departamento? Pues lo voy a hacer. Pero en lugar de una simple buhardilla maloliente a las orillas de la ciudad, compraré una casa con un jardín enorme, y en vez de gatos, tendré perros, muchos perros, de todas razas y tamaños. Lukas será el primero y entonces, cuando todo regrese a la calma y aprenda que así puedo ser feliz sin tener que estar soportando novios ladrones, aún dentro del clóset, con hijos fastidiosos o el karma me salve, ¡otro jodido transexual!, me alegraré de que así sea… Mejor solo que mal acompañado. Después no sé.

—¿No sabes?

—Podría empezar a tejer, siempre quise saber cómo hacerlo. Tal vez hasta podría tomar clases de algo como pintura, aprender sueco, practicar yoga o…

—¿Una huerta como la que tenías antes? Tus tomates siempre eran gordos y muy rojos. Los mejores para las ensaladas —elogió Georg el trabajo al que el baterista se había avocado en los últimos dos años de descanso después del tour Humanoid—. Hasta podrías ampliar tu variedad de frutas y verduras.

—Seh, siempre quise tener sandías —murmuró Gustav—, pero como… Como Francine era alérgica, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Y ahora la tienes, ¿sí? Porque no hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿eh? —Repitió el bajista un viejo refrán familiar. Luego de una semana de ver a su amigo en ese estado, Georg estaba dispuesto a sacar el arsenal pesado, bromear con lo que fuera y apoyar a Gustav en cualquier idea descabellada que tuviera con tal de que saliera de la cama, se duchara y volviera a ser el de antes lo más rápido posible.

—Ok, lo haré. Sólo… No hoy. Mañana —suspiró Gustav con todo.

«Necesita tiempo, claro, aún es muy pronto», se dijo Georg.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Puedo permanecer calladito, lo prometo, y si quieres puedo cocinar algo o pedir comida si te apetece algo más que mis tres recetas de siempre.

Sin darle una respuesta verbal, Gustav se giró y enterró su rostro en el pecho del bajista. En cuestión de minutos, ya estaba en el país de los sueños.

 

Si bien Gustav no aceptó la oferta de vivir con Georg, Georg sí que terminó casi viviendo en la nueva casa de Gustav cuando éste se mudó del diminuto departamento que había rentado después de su rompimiento con François y compró una propiedad que incluía una vivienda de dos plantas, piscina y un extenso jardín donde Lukas y sus otros nueve perros recién adoptados de la lista de próximos a sacrificar de la perrera corrían tan libres como les daba su regalada gana.

A su vez, el baterista empezó a tomar clases de cocina, a acudir al gimnasio tres veces por semana y a practicar de nueva cuenta su pasión por la jardinería. Aún quedaba lejos su camino a la recuperación por lo ocurrido con Francine, pero como él mismo decía, pronto llegaría ahí.

—Joder, esto es increíble —saboreó Georg la tarta de manzana con la que Gustav había cerrado la cena de esa noche en una comida completa de tres tiempos—. Estoy tan lleno que apenas puedo con un bocado más, pero al mismo tiempo es taaan delicioso que podría pedir otra rebanada más —se comió otro bocado y paladeó la exquisitez del sabor con los ojos cerrados para intensificar el sabor.

—No exageres —murmuró Gustav con modestia, las mejillas un tanto calientes, pero el pecho repleto de una sentimiento de orgullo que poco a poco había aprendido a aceptar—. Mejor espera a que prepare esa nueva receta de ternera al horno que vi en internet. Estoy seguro que será incluso mejor que esto.

—Fo fufo —dijo Georg con la boca comida—. Perdón —se disculpó una vez pasó el bocado—. Dije ‘lo dudo’. Es que… Woah, podría comer lo que cocinas por el resto de mi vida y no me quejaría, lo juro. Hasta las piedras cocidas te deben de quedar deliciosas, Gusti. Seguro que les agregas pimienta, las pones a dorar en el aceite y terminan siendo el plato fuerte de cualquier cena en un restaurante de cinco estrellas.

—Pfff. Dices eso sólo porque odias cocinar por tu cuenta.

—Nah —le sonrió Georg desde el otro lado de la mesa; buscando sus dedos, los entrelazó con los suyos—. Créeme por una vez. Al fin entiendo lo que me dijo Nana Listing cuando cumplí cinco años…

—¿Y eso es? —Inquirió el baterista, jugueteando con su pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Georg.

—Pues… Me dijo, y cito textualmente para que no quede duda alguna: “Cásate con alguien que sepa cocinar”; dijo ‘alguien’, muy claro sin especificar sexo, raza o cualquier otro detalle que no fuera el que perteneciera a la misma raza humana, así que Gusti…

—Oh, por favor no —se soltó riendo el baterista.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —Siguió Georg con la broma, aunque por dentro, su interior se retorcía de nervios. Pese a que sólo era un juego, un simple pretexto para ser bobos y reír luego de meses difíciles, si Gustav decía que no de manera tajante, se le iba a romper el corazón.

—No sé, déjame pensarlo —se frotó Gustav el mentón con la mano libre. Luego sonrió con picardía y arrugó la nariz—. Bueno, qué más da… Diré que sí, pero sólo si me prometes una pequeña cosita.

—Lo que quieras —se inclinó Georg al frente, las rodillas temblándole por debajo de la mesa.

—Tenemos que casarnos ahora mismo, ¿sí? —Le guiñó Gustav un ojo—. Y…

—¿Y?

—Después debes llevarme escaleras arriba en brazos. Un buen matrimonio siempre empieza así, ¿lo sabías? Y después de tantos noviazgos fracasados, quiero empezar mi primer matrimonio con el pie derecho.

—Primero y último —se puso en pie Georg y tiró de Gustav hasta que él también estuvo a su lado. Sin darle tiempo a terminar aquel momento, el bajista lo alzó en vuelo y por instinto, Gustav se aferró a él por miedo a caer y partirse la crisma en dos partes iguales.

—Jo, avisa al menos —escondió el rostro contra su cuello, enviando agradables cosquillas por toda su espalda cada que su respiración agitada le rozaba la piel.

Apenas sin esfuerzo, Georg subió las escaleras y con paso firme los llevó a ambos a la habitación del baterista. No era nada nuevo para ninguno de los dos puesto que Georg dormía más ahí que en el cuarto de invitados, ya fuera porque se dormían hasta tarde hablando de todo o nada, o porque a veces Gustav deseaba compañía y el bajista con gusto le ofrecía la suya.

—Henos aquí —murmuró Gustav un tanto decaído.

—Gusti…

—Oh, perdón. Es cierto, debo pesar bastante —hizo amago éste de bajarse, pero Georg lo sujetó con más fuerza y en lugar de permitírselo, cruzó el marco de la puerta al interior de la habitación.

Una vez dentro, se acercó a la cama y por impulso, depositó a Gustav sobre el colchón y después de lanzó encima de él.

—¡Georg! —Gritó Gustav, más alarmado por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo que enojado por verse de pronto bajo el cuerpo de éste y limitado de movimientos—. ¿Qué pa-…? —Calló cuando los labios del bajista rozaron los suyos y una de las manos de Georg le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó el bajista.

—¿Qué?

Como única respuesta, Georg volvió a repetir su movimiento. — Di que sí. ¿Puedo? —Inquirió de vuelta, esta vez presionando su cadera contra la de Gustav y arrancándole un gemido.

Con la impresión de que el corazón le iba a dejar de latir en el pecho si la respuesta era no, a Georg la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas como si se hubiera bajado del carrusel cuando en lugar de darle palabras, Gustav redujo la distancia entre ambos y lo besó por iniciativa propia.

—¿Estás seguro? —Quiso saber Georg cuando la mano del baterista se coló por debajo de su camiseta y acaricio la piel que ahí se encontraba—. Ah, Gusti…

—Shhh —lo volvió a callar éste con más besos—. Hace tiempo que yo no… No después de Franç-Francine, así que si resulta ser una mierda, uhm…

—Hey —lo hizo callar Georg a base de deliciosos besos contra el cuello—. Después de la cena que hiciste, todo lo que venga después será magnífico.

—Entonces… —Se mordisqueó Gustav el labio inferior—. Hagámoslo.

Y porque era lo que ambos necesitaban incluso sin saberlo con certeza absoluta, aquella noche lo hicieron tres veces, seguido de una más en la mañana.

Con el sol saliendo por la ventana que habían olvidado cerrar y aún montados en el subidón que su último orgasmo compartido les había ocasionado, tendidos lado a lado y con los dedos de la mano aún entrelazados, Gustav miró a Gustav y sonrió, porque recostado a su lado, el baterista también sonreía.

El momento -ahí y para siempre en su memoria- era perfecto.

 

/*/*/*/*


	7. 7.- Y al final, estaba Georg. Y en inicio igual que en final.

**7.- Y al final, estaba Georg. Y en inicio igual que en final.**

 

—Gustav…

—¡No!

—Sólo… Abre la puerta. Podemos hablarlo, siempre lo hemos hecho, ¿o no? —Georg se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos y volvió a la carga—. Gus, por favor…

Por desgracia para el bajista, Gustav ya no le respondió, y un segundo portazo le dejó en claro que se había encerrado en el baño de su habitación, así que tardaría un muy buen rato en salir.

—Joder… —Maldijo Georg por lo bajo—. Puta suerte…

¿Cómo un plan tan detallado como el suyo había fracasado? Poniendo especial atención en lo que le gustaba y no al baterista, había comprado tulipanes lilas, convencido no sólo de que eran de buen augurio (en internet había leído que simbolizaban las declaraciones de amor; “mi amor por ti es sincero”) sino de que Gustav los adoraría apenas verlos a la mesa, puesto que eran sus favoritos.

La cena también había sido idea suya, más no de su mano porque a diferencia de Gustav, Georg no cocinaba tan bien, así que había pedido una orden completa de un exclusivo restaurante francés y la había servido sobre la inmaculada vajilla nueva que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión. La decoración romántica corría a cargo de las velas que iluminaban la mesa del comedor en lugar de un par de prosaicas bombillas. Una botella de champagne hundida hasta el cuello en hielo y dos copas de fino cristal remataba el escenario perfecto que Georg había planeado para formalizar lo suyo con el baterista.

Claro que después de su confesión amorosa esperaba un ‘sí’ al que después seguiría una fogosa sesión en la cama, en lugar del ‘¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Estás loco, joder!’ y el consiguiente desaire que le había seguido cuando Gustav había salido de la habitación y se había ido a encerrar en su recámara. De eso hacía ya media hora y para Georg era obvio que no iba a salir al menos por unas horas más.

—Gusti, uhm… —Le habló a la puerta, inseguro de su el baterista lo escuchaba, pero haciéndolo de todos modos—. Yo te amo, ¿sí? En eso no mentí. Es más, no mentí en ningún momento. Todo lo que te dije hace rato es verdad. Yo… quiero que lo intentemos juntos. Como pareja. Lo que no sería nada nuevo, ¿sabes? Ya casi vivo aquí, como lo que quiero de tu refrigerador, pago mi parte de las cuentas, la mitad de mis cosas ya están por todos lados, mi ropa en el armario y eso. Uhm…

Presionando con la frente contra la madera, Georg respiró un par de veces para calmar su acelerado corazón.

—Sé que tus relaciones en el pasado han sido… caóticas, por decir lo menos. Tampoco puedo prometerte que no te lastimaré algún día de alguna manera, pero… Podemos intentar que funcione esto. Lo nuestro. Tengo mis defectos, no los voy a ocultar, ya los conoces y la lista no es corta. Seguido olvido bajar la tapa del retrete, cuando me hago sándwiches siempre dejo destapada la mayonesa, ah, y también está el que me guste dormir con el televisor encendido mientras que tú lo odias porque necesitas silencio total, pero incluso así podría funcionar entre nosotros. Tengo el presentimiento de que sí. —Pausa—. Y ahora voy a dejarte para que lo pienses y erm, tomes una decisión. Esta noche dormiré en el sofá y si es un no, bueno… Mañana podemos actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Mmm, descansa, sí…

Georg esperó un par de minutos más, pero dentro de la habitación, Gustav no hizo ningún ruido que delatara si lo había escuchado o no.

Con la cabeza gacha, el bajista bajó las escaleras y se preparó para una larga noche de espera.

 

Sentado en el sofá de la sala y con el control remoto en la mano, Georg pasó las siguientes dos horas saltando de canal en canal con la espera de que así se hiciera más corta la espera. Lo contrario ocurrió. Luego de la vigésima tercera vez que consultó la hora en su reloj, el bajista se lo quitó y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible para ya no tener que seguir viendo lo lento que avanzaba la manecilla del minutero. Bebiendo además directo de la botella de champagne que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión, el tiempo pareció volverse una masa informe y pegadiza que se le adhería a la piel y retrasaba la hora de lo inevitable al grado en que pronto comenzaría a mordisquearse las uñas, un mal hábito que sólo tenía en momentos de gran estrés.

—Debí haber cerrado mi estúpida bocota —se recriminó Georg a sí mismo, la vista clavada en el canal de ventas por televisión que en esos momentos anunciaba una vaporera capaz de cocer la carne de res en treinta segundos—. Todo iba bien entre nosotros, de maravilla, pero tenía que arruinarlo todo por una estúpida palabrita. Dios…

Seis meses habían transcurrido ya desde el día en que François había anunciado su decisión de pasar a ser una ella y con ello, muchos cambios habían ocurrido en sus vidas. Así en plural, porque luego de aquella noche que habían pasado juntos en la cama y hecho el amor, habían pasado de mejores amigos a ser un ítem en conjunto. De pronto Georg había traído consigo maletas repletas de ropa a su casa con Gustav, a la vez que él baterista le había ofrecido espacio en su propio armario y en ello no había habido nada extraño, sino sólo reconfortante por ser hogareño de un modo un tanto peculiar.

Georg seguía pagando la renta en su viejo apartamento, pero se podía considerar exagerado decir que iba una vez cada semana, lo que daba un alquiler completo por un sitio al que sólo ponía un pie dentro cuatro o cinco veces como mucho, al mes.

Incluso así, Gustav no dijo nada, y para no presionarlo, Georg tampoco.

Las semanas siguieron transcurriendo y con ello, su relación de sólo amigos también fue evolucionando.

De pronto no era raro que el baterista le llevara a Georg el desayuno a la cama y lo compartieran entre los dos, ya fuera leyendo el periódico y en silencio, o durante una amena charla que podría versar de cualquier tema; tampoco lo era el que el bajista abrazara a Gustav por detrás mientras lavaba los trastes del día y lo besara en la nuca hasta convencerlo de que no era necesario subir escaleras arriba al dormitorio porque traía lubricante y porque hacerlo en la cocina siempre había sido su fantasía.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, habían caído en el patrón de conducta reconocible como el de aquellas parejas que recién empiezan. Besos aquí y allá; silencios cómodos entre ambos seguidos de largas charlas tomados de la mano; una que otra pelea esparcida por entre sus días de dicha, peleas tontas como lo son todas en un inicio y que terminaban con uno de ellos dos de rodillas frente al otro y no precisamente para disculparse…

La amargura de antes había dado paso a una dulzura tal que Gustav se permitió ser él de nuevo, dejando atrás el ceño fruncido que había tomado por costumbre llevar y cambiándolo por una sonrisa grande en su rostro, que se intensificaba cada que Georg estaba a su lado.

Y el propio Georg se había permitido creer que lo suyo estaba llegando a algún lado. Con cada día que despertaba abrazado a Gustav y cada noche que se besaban antes de caer dormidos, creyó que era mutuo y la prueba indiscutible de que el baterista sentía por él lo mismo. Craso error.

Días antes de su desastrosa confesión, Georg había escuchado por accidente una conversación que Gustav mantenía con su madre y que versaba del tiempo transcurrido entre el desastre de François y lo mucho que le estaba costando al baterista en superarlo.

—Mamá, no soy tan débil como tú crees. Tampoco tan sensible, soy gay, no una mujer en su periodo —recordaba Georg las palabras dichas ese día—. Es sólo que no se ha dado la oportunidad de que conozca a alguien nuevo… Ajá… Aprecio tus intenciones pero preferiría que no lo hicieras. En serio, estoy bien. —Después había seguido un silencio tan largo que Georg llegó a creer que la conversación había terminado, pero entonces Gustav le demostró lo contrario—. Claro que no estoy roto, mamá… Y llegado el momento, llevaré a alguien a casa para que lo conozcas. Hasta entonces, ten paciencia, ¿sí? Confía en mí.

Georg no se había quedado a escuchar el resto. En su lugar había pasado la tarde jugando con Lukas y los otros nueve canes del baterista, interpretando a su modo la última parte de esa conversación, elucubrando si podría ser él quien Gustav llevara a casa y presentara como novio formal. La simple idea le hacía hervir la sangre y para bien; el cuerpo se le descomponía, porque sólo entonces se percató de que pese a lo íntimo de su relación (relación que de paso no había perdido nada en amistad, sino que la había enriquecido en amor), en título y oficial, seguían siendo Georg y Gustav, amigos de toda la vida, compañeros de banda e incluso compañeros de vivienda, pero nada más.

Con ello en mente, era que el bajista había planeado todo de su declaración, desde el ambiente, hasta las palabras exactas que iba a decir. Todo menos el detalle más importante: Las consecuencias, la posible respuesta de Gustav cuando luego de varios minutos exponiendo sus sentimientos, remató con un conciso “Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?”, tan formal, que Georg apenas si podía repetir el momento en su mente sin sentirse abochornado de su propia cursilería.

—No era entonces de extrañarse que la respuesta fuera tan drástica —murmuró Georg para sí, regresando a la realidad luego de un viaje por los tortuosos caminos del recuerdo y dándose cuenta que el televisor sólo mostraba estática. Un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared dejó claro que pasaba de medianoche y al menos por esas horas de oscuridad, Gustav no iba a aparecer como por arte de magia a darle una respuesta—. Diantres…

Recostándose de una buena vez, Georg abrazó uno de los cojines del sofá y cambió el canal hasta sintonizar caricaturas que recordaba de su infancia cuando todo era menos complicado.

Con la musiquilla de Rocko’s Modern Life, al cabo de un rato, cayó dormido en un intranquilo sueño.

 

—Hey… Despierta. Tenemos que hablar.

Arrancado de cuajo fuera del país de los sueños, Georg no tuvo ni fuerzas ni ánimos como para respingar cuando frente a frente, se encontró con Gustav arrodillado a un lado del sofá donde había caído dormido.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana —le respondió el baterista una pregunta aún sin formular—, pero tenía que hablar contigo antes de que olvidara lo que quería decirte.

Georg abandonó su posición supina y se sentó quedando con las piernas en el suelo y al lado del baterista. Por el tono serio de éste, dedujo que no podían ser buenas noticias.

—¿Sigues enojado? —Preguntó sólo para estar seguro.

—Yo… En ningún momento me enoje, ¿vale? —Apoyó Gustav la mano sobre su rodilla—. Perdón en todo caso si actué tan…

—¿Trastornado? ¿Histérico? ¿Desquiciado?

—Iba a decir alterado, pero creo que tú diste mejor en el clavo que yo —rió el baterista un poco—. No importa. No es eso de lo que vine a hablar contigo.

—Oh, Gusti —se inclinó Georg al frente y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Sólo olvida lo que dije, ¿sí? En algún momento de estos meses llegué a creer que podrías quererme de vuelta, que quizá podríamos estar juntos y no sé, ¿intentarlo como pareja? Ya te lo dije antes, pero pareció que no lo tomaste bien, así que podemos olvidarlo y ya, ¿ok? Sólo fingir que no pasó y darnos un tiempo si así lo prefieres. Es a tu elección, ¿uh?, tú mandas y yo obedezco. Di salta y preguntaré qué tan alto.

El baterista lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo, tardando unos segundos después en hacer una de las dos preguntas que iban a definir todo entre ellos dos esa madrugada.

—Antes de eso, dime… —Se humedeció los labios—. ¿Notas algo curioso en todo… pues, en todo esto? Con tu nombre, me refiero.

Georg lo pensó un poco, pero nada se le vino a la mente. —¿De qué hablas?

Gustav suspiró. —Me refiero a que eres Georg…

—Duh, Gustav, ¿estás seguro de que no te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—Shhh, sólo escucha y entonces me dices. —Fijando la vista en su regazo, Gustav hizo tronar cada nudillo de sus manos antes de proseguir—. Eres Georg, y antes de ti estuvo François. Antes de eso eran Erik y Dominic. Previo a ellos dos fueron Caleb, Bruno.

—Y Adrian, lo sé —murmuró Georg—. Pero no seré como ellos y lo sabes. Te lo dije antes, no puedo prometer que lo nuestro será perfecto, pero te amo, Gusti… Mucho. Por años ya, y quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrártelo.

Gustav sacudió la cabeza. —Es que, ¿notas el patrón? Uno tras otro siguiendo las letras del abecedario y cada uno de ellos me ha fallado de las maneras más horribles y miserables. Luego vienes tú y eres perfecto, en serio que sí. Yo también tengo años sintiendo algo por ti y desde lo de François, Francine o lo que sea, bueno… No me había sentido así de feliz con alguien, con ninguna de esas personas en realidad, sólo contigo, Georg, pero…

—¿Pero mi nombre empieza con G, es eso? —Inquirió Georg con un cierto dejo de frialdad, incapaz de creer que Gustav podría corresponder sus sentimientos pero que al mismo tiempo sería capaz de lanzar todo a la borda sólo por una estúpida superstición, que si bien resultaba escalofriante con todos sus detalles, sólo era eso, una superchería sin más.

—Sí —admitió el baterista—, así es.

—¿Entonces cuál era tu segunda pregunta?

—Ya la respondiste…

—Gustav, sólo dilo.

—Quería… Quería preguntarte si en verdad me amabas, pero ya me diste una respuesta.

—¿Y qué si hubiera dicho que no?

—Entonces hubiera sido más fácil decirte no. Ahora sólo es más complicado para ambos.

Georg apretó los labios en una fina línea, la única prueba de que estaba por perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Entendía a Gustav, sus temores porque ¡diablos, él mismo los había vivido como en carne propia! Todos y cada uno de ellos. Desde el robo de Adrian, hasta el cambio de sexo de François, él había estado desde el inicio lo mismo que al final. Porque aquello iba a tener un final, y ese iba a ser Georg con Gustav y nadie más.

—Hagen —gruñó—. Mi tercer nombre es Hagen.

Gustav levantó la cabeza de golpe, los ojos húmedos pero nada más. —¿Qué?

—Me llamo Hagen, así que después de la G, siempre tendrás una H —balbuceó Georg—. Lo que quiero decir es… Te amo y estoy dispuesto a demostrarte que no es necesario llegar hasta la Z para encontrar un final feliz. ¿Qué esperas, un Zahíd en tu vida o qué? ¿Zelmer? ¿Zeke? No sé me ocurren más nombres con Z, pero eso no importa, porque esto termina aquí y ahora con G, de Georg. De Grandioso igual que con G de Gustav, tienes que creerme, porque así será todo entre nosotros.

—No puedes prometerme eso —murmuró Gustav, la barbilla temblando, pero por lo demás ecuánime—. Y sé que nadie más en el mundo puede hacerlo, pero es que tengo tanto miedo. Me han herido bastante como para entregar mi corazón con tanta facilidad.

—Gusti… —Abandonó Georg su lugar en el sofá y se arrodilló de frente al baterista—. Durante estos últimos meses hemos sido una pareja, a nuestro modo y sin título, pero hemos estado juntos de esa manera, al menos no lo niegues. ¿Qué es entonces a lo que le tienes miedo? Aquí me tienes de rodillas frente a ti pidiéndote que des un salto de fe conmigo… Sé que no es poco, pero también sé que valdrá la pena.

—Grandes sacrificios para grandes resultados —susurró Gustav, extendiendo una de sus manos y tocando la de Georg—. Uhm…

—¿Es un sí? —Se atrevió Georg a sonreír un poco. Frente a él, Gustav asintió una vez—. Entonces estaremos bien. De eso estoy seguro.

—Pero no eres gay…

—¿Y qué con eso? Algún defecto debía de tener, ¿o no? Tampoco es como si me fuera a esconder en el clóset como lo hizo Caleb. O a negarte sexo como Bruno porque ya lo hicimos antes y no soy virgen ni nuevo en esto de hacerlo con otro hombre gracias a ti. Y hey, ¡no tengo hijos malcriados!, así que les llevo ventaja de algún modo.

—No seas estúpido —gruñó Gustav, con todo, trazas de alegría se veían en sus facciones—. Tú también tienes defectos.

—Seh —tuvo Georg la decencia de admitir—. Confieso que detesto lavar la ropa, me gusta dormir hasta tarde y comer habas me da gases como ningún otro alimento, pero ya lo dije, te amo, Gustav Schäfer, y haré que lo nuestro funcione. Esa es mi promesa, que lo intentaré hasta lograrlo. Sólo necesito tiempo para hacerlo, y por supuesto a ti…

Gustav se sonrojó un poco, pero decidido a darle una oportunidad a Georg (o mil, porque él también lo amaba como no había amado a nadie antes), lo dejó pasar y le hizo callar por medio de un beso.

Luego otro, y otro, y otro… Y después de eso, su mundo compartido fue simplemente perfecto.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
